Lost Boy: Book 1
by Are Words Enough
Summary: Rated MA (sexual content, dark back stories, and language) Sam and Dean rescue a stranger from a succubus den. Is he a victim, a monster, or something else all together? Finding out what is easy, but not who. How will this stranger adapt to a hunter's life and how will the boys adapt to him?
1. Chapter 1

The tires splashed water aside as the pair pulled into the motel. The shorter of the two already stood out of the rain at the door to their off-freeway motel room, "I knew saving that guy was gonna cost me." he watched as his brother fished the unconscious guy out of the back of the black '67 Impala, "Aww, c'mon Sam! You're getting Baby all wet inside!" he balls up his fist and almost hits the wall, but just releases it in a frustrated sigh.

The taller brother, now holding a limp body in both arms, looks to his frustrated sibling, "If you care so much you could help me bring this guy inside."

"Or you could have just left him there and let the police deal with him." the shorter brother rushed over, less concerned with the life in Sam's arms and more so with state of his vehicle's upholstery. Shutting the door to the rain, he looks expectantly at his brother who returns the same look. "What?"

"The door Dean, maybe you could open it?" Sam nods to the motel door.

"Yeah, well, maybe you could open it if you'd have left that guy back in the succubus den where we found him."

"We couldn't just leave him back there, who knows what they did to him. The police aren't going to drop him off in the ER and tell the doctors to treat him for succubus bites."

"Don't 'we' me, Sam. I would have left him there." Dean says, finally getting the motel room door open.

"Yeah, apparently." Sam whispers mostly to himself, finally setting the guy down on one of the empty beds.

A small gurgling is heard and not from the near corpse on the bed. Dean looks down at his stomach. "I think I saw a diner a couple miles back, want me to bring you some rabbit food?"

Sam just sighs as he looks the pale body over again, checking to make sure there's still a pulse. Satisfied that he's found one, he starts checking other vitals.

Dean, comfortable with being ignored, starts gathering himself back up to head out. The sound of rain intensifies when he opens the door, "I'll just leave you here to deal with... this." And with that the room is quiet again, the rumble of the Impala outside eventually fading off into the distance.

Sam carefully set the still unconscious body into the tub of their small motel room. He started to remove the stranger's tattered clothes. First the shirt, then the pants. Better to leave the rest on for now. He began to reach towards the shower knob, but then thought better of it. Not wanting to get his own clothes soaked, he took off his button down shirt and hung it over the towel rack.

This time, he started the water. He was hoping for two things. One, he wanted to wake this guy up and two, he wanted get all the grunge and dirt off see if there were any bites or wounds on him. The water came down warm, surprising for this rinky dink little motel. Sam was used to having to tough it out through cold showers. Not always because the motel didn't have any hot water, but usually because he let Dean go first.

The guy wasn't waking up, so Sam took the opportunity to clean off the smudges of grime that seemed to be all over him. After a few minutes spent cleaning him off, Sam hadn't found a single wound. Hoping to get some reaction, he turned the water down to cold. Nothing. Was this guy dead? Did he pass on while he was cleaning him up?

Searching for answers, Sam put his ear to the guy's chest. He was still breathing and he could hear a faint heartbeat, but as he rested his head on this stranger's bare chest Sam could feel a heat begin to build. A few seconds later he pulled away, afraid he was going to be burnt. At the last second, before he lifted his head he heard the guy's heart skip a beat.

Recoiling and clutching his ear, Sam let out a gasp of pain. The cold water on the side of his face was an awful contrast. The hunter soon realized he wasn't the only one who has let out a gasp. The stranger was quickly trying to take in air, but under the shower half of what he was getting was water.

Sam quickly shut off the shower, then tried to get the guy leaned forward so he can cough out anything he might have breathed in. After several minutes of hacking coughs and sputtering the stranger finally settled into even breathing. They locked gazes for a few moments, Sam realizing he hadn't seen the guy's eyes before now. A haunting pale violet stared back at him.

Breaking eye contact, the stranger started to look himself over. Realizing how odd it must feel to be practically naked and wet in front of someone you've never met, Sam snagged a towel off the rack and wrapped it around the guy. Then, getting up to leave, he propped himself up on the tub, but just as he was starting to stand he felt a hand clasp onto his.

In a shaky voice the stranger finally spoke, "Please... stay..."

"Uh... okay... sure." Sam's reply was calm, but uncertain.

"Where... where... am I?" the voice wasn't any stronger, it sounded like it was taking all of his effort just to push the words out.

"A motel." Sam decided to take it slow, didn't want to overload the guy. He did offer a quick, but reassuring, "You're safe now."

"Thank..." the stranger's muscles tensed as he tried to finish the simple phrase "you..."

Sam looked the guy over. At first, he was trying to see if there were any signs of possible internal damage. There was no telltale bruising or anything that looked broken. In fact the stranger seemed to be in good shape. Some nice definition, a little bit of hair that he could see, but nothing too unruly. The hand grasping his was comforting and he didn't want to leave it. Sam realized his eyes were steadily drifting downward just as he basically forced himself to stop looking.

"So..." the weak word pulled Sam's gaze back, "hungry..." every attempt to speak still a struggle.

"My brother will be back with some food soon-" Sam trails off as he stares into the violet eyes again. He wants to say more, wants to tell this guy that he's going to take care of him. He'll nurse him back to health and protect him from anything their weird, wild world of supernatural abuse could throw at them.

Then it was happening. He wasn't sure when it started, but it was too late to take back. Sam could feel the lips on his, warm, soft lips. Moose's free hand grabbing at the stranger's side and pulling him closer. He could feel the cold frail flesh slowly warming in his palm.

A slam of the motel room's front door shook Sam. Thrown off-balance he fell onto the bathroom floor, his hand slipping out from under the stranger's. Sam looked at the guy, confused. The stranger seemed weirdly flush. His skin having gone from pale to a soft pink.

Dean was in the doorway of the bathroom now, burger in hand. He looked down at his brother, shirtless on the tile. "You ok, Sammy?" the words fighting past a mouthful of meat.

Sam popped to his feet, avoiding using the tub this time. Snatched his shirt from the towel rack and was already buttoning it back up as he squeezed past his brother.

Dean swallowed his bite, "Sammy?" a questioning eyebrow raise.

"I'm fine Dean, I'm fine." Sam rushed through the words as he threw stuff back into his bag.

"Going somewhere?"

"I need..." Sam wasn't sure what he needed other than to get out of the motel room and away from the stranger, but he needed to tell Dean something he would believe, "...to do some research." It wasn't a total lie, Sam did want to know what the hell just happened.

"Well, you're not taking Baby."

"Fine. I'll call you if I find anything out." And with that the motel room door slammed again.

Dean shrugged and took another bite of his burger, "Nerd." turning around, he saw what he assumed used to be dirty corpse Sam had drug into the motel room. Looked like he was awake and health now, though Dean felt weird with the guy just standing there in a towel. He nodded to a packed bag at the foot of one of the beds, "Why don't you put some clothes on, kid. Just grab whatever works."

The hunter sat down at the little table in the motel room, working on his burger and picking at the fries. They were a little greasy and limp, but ketchup seemed to fix that well enough. Looking up from his food only made Dean want to look back down again. The stranger was changing into the clothes right there in the middle of the room, "You can change in the bathroom, if you want." Dean was very focused on his fries now. He looked up again when he heard the bathroom door shut. "Kid's certainly not modest..."

A couple minutes later the bathroom door opened back up and Dean had company again. The guy had taken a simple t-shirt and some jeans. Soon he was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing towards Dean, but not really looking at him. Feeling awkward Dean decided it was better to talk than be silent, "So, kid, what do I call you?"

The stranger looked up at him, confusion on his face for a moment. Looking back to the carpet, he shook off his perplexed look before answering, "Uh..." His voice was more even now, "Asher."

"Asher, huh? Where do you get a name like that?"

"I..." a too long pause, "I don't know."

Great, kid doesn't even know where he's from. Damnit, Sam. Leaving me here with a headcase. He looked at the paper bag on the table that had Sam's useless salad and his own sweet sweet pie in it. He pulled the bowl of burger toppings out of the bag and tossed them down on the opposite side of the table, "There's some food here, if you're hungry." Ugh, he just called a salad food.

Asher walked over to the table slowly, drug out a chair and slumped into it. He looked at the leafy greens through their clear plastic lid. A packet of dressing flopped on top of it and he looked up at the ruggedly handsome hunter who threw it there. "Trust me kid, you're gonna need that." some advice from Dean.

Asher's hands seemed to figure out how to assembles the salad and even how to use a fork and actually eat some of it. He knows what a fork is, interesting. And a salad actually. Why is it so easy to understand basic concepts, but he couldn't muster up who he is or where he comes from. Frustration built as he tried to focus on who he is, on any memory at all. When nothing came he threw his fork down into his salad.

"Woah, buddy, I don't like greens either, but you don't have to-" Dean cuts himself short when he see's Asher's face. He tried to think of any kind of small talk that might fill the awkward silence that was settling in and before he could make an attempt he was sure wouldn't help anything he was saved by the bell. A ring actually, Sammy was calling him. "Be right back, kid."

He stepped out of the motel room and into the night, "Sammy?"

"Dean-" and before Sam can get a word out edgewise.

"What the hell, Sam. You can't just leave me alone with some strange guy that _you_ wanted to save. What am I supposed to do here?"

"Dean that's what I've been trying to loo-"

"No, Sam, get your ass back here. This guy doesn't even know who is. Do you hear what I'm telling you?"

"Dean, just stop for a secon-"

"Just be glad that I have a warm, flaky, heavenly piece of pie waiting for me in the room."

"DEAN!" Sam waits to see if Dean's actually going to listen, "There's something weird about that guy."

"Damnit, Sammy. I knew it! I told you to just leave him-"

"Dean! I think maybe those succubuses... succubii..."

"Succubitc-"

"Whatever. I think they might have done something to him. I'm looking into it, just..." a long pause, "be careful Dean."

"Be careful of what? You're not making any sense, Sam."

"Just be careful ok. You'll figure it out."

Dean sighed in frustration as the line went silent. A few seconds later one of the columns feels some of his wrath as his fist slams into it with a solid thud. Well, at least there was pie waiting inside for him.

Dean opened the door, slipped back into his seat, reached into the paper bag and pulled out... nothing. Where in the hell was his pie? That's when he looked over to Asher. He didn't know how to react, some stranger was eating his pie. _His_ pie.

He held it in for half a second before snatching up the half-eaten piece of pie. "Damnit, kid, you ate all the meringue already." Dean was full of frustrated sighs today, "Just finish it." He pushed it back across the table.

Asher hung his head and whispered a soft, "Sorry..."

"You ate my pie, man. My _pie_."

"It looked so good. I knew it would be sweet. I didn't mean to be rude..." Asher wasn't sure how these thoughts connected and he was sure they didn't quite represent any actual communication either. He also didn't realize that the pie could be anyone's until Dean pointed it out. He felt bad, he wasn't sure why, but he did.

Dean could see the guy was completely confused and now he felt bad and didn't know why. The room was just filled with awkward uncomfortable confusion. After about a minute or two of this Dean couldn't look at the unfinished piece of pie anymore, "C'mon kid, at least finish it." this didn't come out angry, it was almost a gentle pleading, "Seriously, just finish the pie. It needs to be eaten."

Asher slowly and carefully picked up the plastic fork and used it to cut off a little piece of pie watching Dean intently for any sign of approval or disapproval. The last thing he wanted was to upset one of the people who seemed to have saved him.

He had been trying to figure out who he was, but he couldn't really remember what had happened to him. Trying to recall memories made him dizzy. Before he could recall anything solid his brain was awash with pain, misery, and torture. So, he had basically stopped trying.

Dean didn't seem to be watching Asher. Instead, he was focused on the pie. Watching it disappear slowly but surely seemed to at least appease him, so Asher made sure that happened. As he watched Asher chew on the last bite of pie, Dean realized that he was actually pretty tired. Killing that entire den of sex demons was really rough. He was sore in places he didn't expect and he felt kind of gross. And he sure as hell didn't want to talk or think about the guy's stare or emotional state. It was definitely time for a shower.

"Alright kid, I'm hitting the shower. Feel free to take Sam's bed over there. You don't have to sleep, but you do have to stay quiet." Feeling he might have been a bit harsh, but not really sorry about it, he added, "Go ahead and get comfortable or whatever." Dean stepped into the bathroom intent on forgetting about the stranger he left in the motel room for at least thirty minutes.

He went through his normal routine. Stripping down, he checked himself for bruises, cuts and scrapes. Looks like he'd earned a few earlier that night. Dean started the water, which was actually nice and warm, and amped it up to near scalding. After a thorough self-cleaning, he stood soaking under the fiery spray until the Motel water heater quit on him.

He dried off, less than carefully tended to his wounds, then wrapped his towel around his waist. When he was alone on a case he usually slept naked. With Sam around he felt weird sleeping nude. Sure, they were brothers, but that's not a license for nudism. He probably should have felt weird or guilty even thinking about sleeping in the buff next to this strange guy they saved, but he was determined not to let this guy bother him.

He cracked the door and looked into the motel room. Asher was sprawled out on what would have been Sam's bed with the blanket and sheet all crumpled on the floor. Looks like the kid had the same idea Dean did and less decency about it. At least he was facing away from Dean.

Dean did his best to move silently through the motel room. Glancing at Asher again, he realized he didn't want to wake up to the guy sprawled like he was, but facing the other way. Dean picked up the blanket and sheet and laid them on top of the sleeping stranger, accidentally brushing his knuckles against the guy's bare shoulder in the process.

Dean thought about how soft and warm that skin felt. He knew he lingered over that thought a bit longer than he should have, but he wasn't going to obsess over it or anything. It made sense, the kid wasn't a hunter and he did recently have a bath of his own. Dean finished tucking Asher in, which was more than he intended to do in the first place, then he knelt down and kissed him on his forehead. He wasn't sure why, but it felt right.

Not giving it another thought, Dean fell into his own bed, dropped the towel onto the floor, and wrapped up in his blanket. It wasn't long before sleep took him to dreams that were neither good nor bad. The only thing that would stick with him would be a pale violet color.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a pale violet ringing. Wait, that doesn't make sense. Dean was sure this sound had a color. Wait, his phone was ringing, he needed to answer it. Dean's eye opened and he snatched up his phone. Sam was trying to call him. He tossed on some pants and stepped out of the motel room.

"What's up?"

"Dean, thank god you finally answered," the worry in Sam's voice was clear as was the exhaustion, "I've been doing some research, trying to find out what happened to that guy we- I saved last night."

"Alright, so, what are we dealing with?" Dean ran through the selection of weapons in Baby's trunk wondering which one might be seeing some use in the near future.

"So, I looked up everything I could on succubuses."

"Didn't we already do a bunch of research yesterday?"

"Yeah, but we were more focused on killing them than any side effects of their attacks or anything," Sam knew he was already losing Dean, "Point is, we barely scratched the surface." he took a deep breath before diving in, "So, I couldn't find anything on victims. There's no side effects listed other than tiredness, comas, and death."

"Well, the guy isn't dead or in a coma, so what's the deal? Worried about leaving me with someone who's tired? C'mon Sam."

"No, Dean, listen. The eyes, do you remember their eyes?"

"Yeah, they were glowing yellow, kind of hard to miss."

"They only glow like that if they've killed someone."

"Ok, and we knew they were a bunch of murdering bitches."

"Before that, before they kill someone they still have weird eyes," Sam paused for a moment trying to let it sink in, "pale, violet eyes."

Dean's thoughts flashed to his dream, he could feel eyes on him. He tried to shake off the feeling, but it stuck, "So? Asher isn't exactly equipped to be a succubus, if you know what I mean."

Sam swallowed uncomfortably, he knew exactly what Dean meant and he hoped that his brother had been able to avoid the strange draw to this stranger. Wait, did Dean just call the guy by name? "Have you been talking to him?"

"Yeah, kid was awake and mobile after that shower. Doesn't seem to talk much though." Dean nodded and smiled to young twenty something that was heading to her car.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, Sammy, that's it? What the hell is this about?"

"Nevermind," Sam shook the image of Dean and Asher that had been building up out of his head, "Look, point is, this guy, Asher or whatever, is a creature, and incubus to be exact, but he's not a monster."

"What do you mean he's not a monster? You just said he was an incubus." Dean was glaring and yelling towards his phone like Sam could actually see him.

"Dean, he doesn't have the yellow eyes. He's never killed anyone."

"So? It's just a matter of time then."

"No, Dean, think about it. He was in that den with all those other succubuses, if he wanted to kill someone he would have." Sam wasn't sure why he was defending the guy, but what he was saying did make sense.

"I don't like it Sammy."

"Just listen, I got a lead on someone who should know more about succubuses. I'm gonna text you the address. Just take the kid there while I work on finding out more about incubuses," Sam lets out a long yawn, "Oh and uh, if he gets hungry... call me."

"Well, he ate your salad and _my_ pie. So I'm sure he'll be fine." Dean was still mad about that pie.

"Yeah, well, call me anyway."

"Sure, whatever Sammy. Just, get some sleep too ok? You sound like you've been up all night."

"I will." Sam said, even though both he and Dean knew it would only happen by accident and he would wake up literally nose first in a book.

With the call over, Dean re-entered the motel kid was awake and dressed again sitting quietly on the edge of his bed. Dean checked his bag, making sure he was ready to go. A small chirp came from his phone. The address was a few hours away. Good, maybe he could unload this kid on their informant and not have to spend another night with him.

"What's going on?" Asher broke the silence.

"We're gonna go find someone that can tell us more about you."

"Wait, someone knows about me?" the incubus seemed to speak with energy for the first time.

"Yeah, some chick out east apparently. Not too far from here. My brother's doing some more research on you too. Seems pretty determined to help you."

"Your brother, was that the guy who left?"

"Yep, not sure why he scrambled out of here so fast, I guess he really wanted to do some research." Dean raised an arm to rub and scratch at the back of his head, unintentionally showing off his bare chest to the guy in front of him. It wasn't until he caught the lingering looks that he quickly tossed on the shirt he'd left out to wear.

"Oh, can you tell him 'thank you' for me?" Asher had dreamt about that kiss all night. There was definitely some significance to it, but he couldn't place what it was. Thinking about it all had caused him to pause, "Really? You two are brothers?" Asher tilted his head.

"Yeah, really. I get it though, Moose and I don't exactly match." Dean grabbed his bag and headed for the door lightly tossing and catching the Impala's keys. "Well, kid, you coming?"

Asher quickly bounded after him and soon the two were riding down the freeway.

"So you don't remember anything?" Dean gripped the steering wheel in one hand and a bacon cheeseburger in the other.

"Nothing, and when I try to think past yesterday..." Asher stopped for a moment as he did just that. The pain flooded forward and dropped the chicken tender back into the bag on his lap. He yelped before forcing himself back to the present, "it's not good."

"You know what else isn't good? That chicken better not be on the floor of my car, that's what." Dean growled.

"No, I dropped it back into the bag, see?" Asher held up the chicken strip he'd fished back out long enough for Dean to glance over, "Don't worry, I'm not going to make a mess." he looked down at floor of the Impala where a couple of crumbs had already fallen, wondering when he could clean them up without Dean noticing.

"So, does the name Kenzi ring a bell at all?"

"Uh, not really, should it?"

"She's the woman we're heading to see now, apparently knows a lot about whatever you are."

"And what am I, exactly? You haven't really told me anything at all."

Dean sighed, wondering if he should say anything since he didn't really know much at all, except how to kill the guy. Even that was only true if it was the same for incubuses as it was for succubuses. Screw it, the guy was gonna find out eventually, "Apparently you're an incubus. Which isn't actually a demon, otherwise you'd be dead." Dean spoke it like the fact it was.

Asher knew he should probably be a little offput by this, but he was still alive and even being given food and clothes, "Yeah, I guess?" he didn't really know what else to say, thinking about being dead wasn't exactly thrilling.

"Anyway, I guess she comes over here once in a while to do some shopping."

"So, why can't we just call ahead and meet for dinner or something?"

"Sam's contact said she doesn't want to get sucked back into 'our world'. I guess she'd trying to leave the supernatural behind. Never works." Dean shook his head before taking another big bite of his burger.

"Oh, well, ok. So, we need to talk to someone about me who doesn't want to talk to us about me?"

"Pretty much."

"That sounds _easy_." No, no it didn't. Asher needed it to work though he needed to know more about who he was. At least getting a start on what would be good for now. After a few moments of silent eating, Asher spoke up again, "So, what is an incubus?"

"Sex demon. Male variety. Though, not really a demon, like I said."

"But what does that mean?"

"Look kid, if I knew, we wouldn't be driving for hours to meet someone who didn't want to talk to us."

Asher sighed, "Good point." He looked down at his food, slowly picking at it until it was gone. Occasionally he would watch Dean who didn't take long to finish his burger and seemed to savor the little fried hand pies that he'd grabbed as well. He hadn't let Asher order any, which the incubus suspected was punishment for eating the pie in the motel.

Even though he'd just finished a whole basket of chicken strips and fries Asher still felt hungry. It wasn't like he needed food though. He was trying to figure out how to explain it to Dean when the Impala came to a stop in the midst of what looked like warehouses.

"I guess we're here." Dean leaned forward and looked out at the street signs on the corner, "Stakeout time." Dean seemed to melt back into the seat, lounged out and looking completely relaxed.

Somehow this made Asher 'hungrier', "Dean... uh..." Asher's face showed his confusion.

"What now, kid?"

"I'm not sure," he looked down at his stomach even though that wasn't the source, "I'm... hungry? I don't know. I know we just ate, but it feels weird."

Dean thought he had gotten a step ahead of this by getting them both food. He sighed, realizing he was going to have to call Sam. "Give me a minute, gotta make a call." Dean's phone was out and dialing before he finished the words.

Asher curled up a bit, the hunger starting to bring pangs. He was still confused and the lack of answer from Dean didn't help. He didn't expect him to know the answer, but he hoped he might have an idea. Something, anything to help.

"Sam? Yeah, it's Dean. Wake up."

"Ok, ok, I'm awake. What do you want?" Sam's words came over the line, but Dean didn't think the guy next to him could hear them.

"You said to call if he was hungry. I fed him, kid's still hungry."

Asher would have been more relieved at the topic, if the feeling wasn't starting to creep up through his spine.

"Ok, Dean, listen to me. You're going to have to show him some affection." Sam paused not sure his words would sink in, "Physical affection Dean and I don't just mean a 'pat you on the back' hug."

"You want me to what?" Dean laughed, clearly something was ridiculous, "Yeah, no, I don't think so Sammy."

"I'm not kidding Dean. It's how his kind feed. It's only when they have to take it by force that it gets lethal. Skin on skin Dean or you might as well not bother."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"It's what all the books say. All of them."

Dean banged a fist on the edge of the steering wheel, then quietly apologized to the black Impala. "Fine." Dean ended the call, shoving the phone back into his pocket. Damnit, why did Sam have to save this guy in the first place?

Asher had curled into himself. He'd been focusing on this 'hunger' sensation too much and it was creating a steady ache that was creeping through his whole body. Dean didn't expect was he saw when he turned to the kid. He could see the pain in Asher's face.

He grumbled audibly, frustrated about Sam leaving him in this situation. He started to reach out to the kid, his arm hovering over him. What the heck was he doing? What did Sam say, skin to skin? He placed his hand on the back of the guy's neck, Asher's short hair left it as the closest exposed skin Dean could find.

Asher felt Dean's hand on his neck. He wasn't sure what was happening, but when Dean began a gentle massaging motion the feeling that had been creeping through him started to recede. He could feel himself warming up.

Dean could feel that warming too, "Alright kid, uh" Dean knew this was awkward, for him at least, "come here." The words were almost a question. That was all the permission Asher needed. The incubus let his instincts take over, nuzzling into the other man's chest. He could hear Dean's frustrated grumbling, but he didn't care.

Dean felt the warmth start radiating from Asher's whole body. He looked down at the younger man unsure what was going on, but, strangely, not worried about it. After a few minutes of this, Asher looked up at him. There it was again, that pale violet. He was absorbed in it again, but this was no dream.

Dean inhaled slowly, taking in a subtle sweet smell which he assumed was Asher. It was almost like pie, like a warm, velvety piece of pie. A piece of pie he was starting to realize he wanted in his mouth. Then, it was. Asher's lips were mingling with his.

Asher didn't feel hungry anymore, not in that achey painful way from before. He did feel needy, he wanted to give himself to Dean in that moment. He would do whatever this man wanted and the urge was so natural. He felt Dean's hand slide down his back, ignoring the incessant tapping in the background.

It wasn't until the loud clearing of someone's throat came through the Impala's window that the kiss broke. Both men turned to the noise seeing a young woman looking at them expectantly. She tilted her head, the straight black wig causing her silvery blue eyes to stand out even more. "Aren't you two just adorable."


	3. Chapter 3

Kenzi placed a trio of mismatched cups on the table followed, less gracefully, by a large bottle of vodka. "Drinks are on me, kids." she raised an eyebrow at Dean who was already pouring the booze around, "I have a feeling we're all going to need it."

Dean slammed back half of his glass before speaking up, "Yeah, downright required." he was still avoiding eye contact with Asher.

"So, what brings such a cute couple to my apparently less than secret lair?"

"We're not a couple." Dean's response came almost too fast.

"Coulda fooled me." She eyed the two men over again. The smaller one had been very quiet. Kinda cute, not really her type, but she could see the appeal. The taller one on the other hand, there were whole lists of things she'd be willing to lick off of that one. Before he could get another objection out, "But, really, what do you want from me? And this better not be some kind of Fae bullshit. I am not getting dragged back into that whole mess."

"What did you just call me?" Dean still on the defensive, "I told you, we are not a couple. I don't swing that way. End of story."

Kenzi wished she could believe it, "Alright, down boy. You still didn't answer my question."

Asher finally spoke up, "You're supposed to know things about me." The first look Dean had given Asher since the car and it was a glare. Great.

"And what makes you so special?" Kenzi focused her strangely ethereal eyes on Asher.

"That's not what he means," Dean interjected quickly, "we were told that you knew a lot about succubuses or succubii or... whatever."

"Ok, yep, time's up." Kenzi tossed back her own vodka and moved towards the door of the freight elevator, "You boys," she quickly slid the door aside, "have got to go." she gave the door her best Vanna White.

"C'mon, I just drove 8 hours." Dean's slightly sloshed complaint.

"And it's 8 hours back." Kenzi wasn't about to let herself get involved in all of this, "though, you better let him drive. I don't think he's even taken a sip." She nodded to Asher's untouched mug of vodka.

"Well, he is definitely not driving Bab-" Dean was quickly interrupted.

"Please don't make us leave!" Asher was begging.

Kenzi looked up, meeting Asher's gaze. It was then that she saw it, something that reminded her of someone close, her one true friend. The nostalgia piled on top of the need left Kenzi with only one response, a deep sigh. She slid the door shut and walked back over to the table. "Fine," throwing her hands up in the air, "You can stay I guess. I don't know why I'm letting you stay, but you can stay."

"What proof is this stuff?" Dean's slurring only increased.

"Too much for you, Ms. Lush." Kenzi swiped the bottle away from Dean before he could give himself alcohol poisoning. Then, quickly snatched up Asher's cup before Dean could gulp it down too.

"What do you know about succubuses?" Asher ignored the exchange still eager to find out anything at all about who or what he was.

"That's kind of a complicated question," Kenzi sipped her own glass, while fending Dean off with one arm as he slowly slipped into a hunched over drunken nap at what served as a dining room table, "I only knew one and she was a kind of special case."

"Oh..." Asher's hopes were instantly dashed, it didn't sound like this girl knew anything at all.

"Do you mind if I ask why you want to know? Did Bo do something to you? Are you-" Kenzi cut herself off with a gasp before she could finish the thought. No, there was no way. This guy was too old to be Bo's son.

"Bo? No, I..." Asher paused trying to find the words he wanted, "I want to find out more about who, or what, I am."

"Aren't you kind of equipped wrong to be a succubus?" Kenzi's eyebrow arched as she joked.

"I, uh, I guess I'm the boy kind."

"Oh, you're serious." Kenzi screwed the cap back onto the vodka bottle as she soaked in the situation, "Uh, well, I'm gonna call a friend. He might not be willing to help us, but he does owe me one last favor."

"Will they know anything about me? About what I am?" Asher was letting his hope return.

"Maybe, he'll definitely know more than me at least." Kenzi pulled out her phone, swiped through the contacts and selected one. After a moment, it seemed her call was answered, "Hey! Trick! How ar-" Kenzi suddenly pulled her phone away from her ear and checked the screen confirming what just happened, "Rude."

Kenzi spent the next 10 minutes dialing Trick's number over and over again until he finally answered, "What do you mean 'what?!'? Did you already forget that you owe me one, grandpa?" A pause as she listened, "Hey, uh, know anything about male succubuses? Yeah, incubus, that's what I said. So, care to come help me help one then?" Kenzi was actually eager to give up this favor, one last thing that kept her tied to the Fae world, "Great! see you soon then. Oh, and uh, don't tell Bo, ok?" Kenzi frowned.

"Are you sure they'll be willing to help?"

"Yeah, something tells me he will." Kenzi looked into those strangely familiar eyes. She was certain that Trick would see the same thing she did.

While they waited for the old Fae to show, Asher shared the past couple days with Kenzi. She coaxed some of the juicier details out of him and added bits of her own commentary. She shared some of the info she had from experience. The two decided that he definitely needed affection to feed and Kenzi offered that he might find some 'actual booty' to be more fulfilling.

It was then that the buzzer sounded, announcing Trick's arrival at the converted warehouse. Kenzi sent the elevator down to him and soon the very short Fae was in the 'dining room' with them. He set down a short stack of books then pulled himself up to them at the table. "Name's Trick, and I suppose you're the incubus Kenzi mentioned over the phone?" He extended a hand.

Asher reach out and shook it, "Yeah, I guess so." Before he could start his next sentence he felt a sharp pain on his hand and quickly pulled it back, "Ow! What the hell?!" He put the cut in his mouth, literally licking his wound.

"Trick! Dude, you can't just go around cutting people!" Kenzi was shocked by what had just happened.

The diminutive Fae stared at the red on his hand, "You're the one who wanted answers," Trick barely regarded either of them as he stared at the crimson drops, "Well, there's definitely power in this blood," Trick's pause lingered far too long, "but he's not Fae."

"What does that mean?" Asher's curiosity overriding his anger.

"Well, it means you don't have to pick a side." Trick said this dismissively.

Kenzi could see the confusion on Asher's face, "Trust me, it's something you don't want to deal with. Caused Bo all kinds of trouble."

Trick continued, "Your blood has a familiar trait to it. I can see why you've been referred to as an incubus." Trick stared into the red smear in his hand, "Clearly you can draw on chi, just like our Bo, and of course sexual energies as well. There's more here, a lot that I don't understand, but I can see one thing." Trick stopped to make sure he was looking Asher in the eye before he continued, "Your hunger is greater than any Ysabeau has experienced. I would be careful of two things. One, starving yourself is going to have dire effects on both your body and your mind. Two, Never feed more than you have to. There's always a darkness in excess." Trick trailed off with the last line, somewhere else for a moment.

"Well, isn't that just a bucket of rainbows and kittens." Kenzi's poor attempt at breaking the mood was obvious.

Asher was quiet as he soaked in this new information, finally taking a sip of the vodka. It burned, so he decided to take another drink and focus on that feeling before processing all this new information. Sure, it was information that he wanted, but apparently there was a lot more to consider.

Meanwhile, Trick had pulled a chair up to the sink and was standing on it, washing his hands. "So, what did you do to him Kenzi?"

"What? I didn't do anything. I called you for help. I thought we already talked abou-"

"Not the incubus. The other one."

"Oh, him. He just drank too much."

"Just? He looks like he could drink that whole bottle and still follow it with a six pack." Trick gave Kenzi a knowing look.

"Fine," Kenzi rolled her eyes, "It's in the cabinet to your right."

Trick got up on the counter and pulled the glass down, "Just planning on keeping an enchanted cup? You know someone would have come after this eventually."

"I guess."

"Yeah, something tells me you knew." Trick made his way back to the floor, "Debt repaid?" The small Fae tilted his head towards Kenzi.

"Yeah, we're square. Though if you learn more or are reminded of something, let me know would ya?" Kenzi was staring that incubus in her kitchen. He was trying to wake Dean with no results. "Looks like I've set myself up with at least another night of babysitting."

Trick shut himself in the elevator, "Good luck with your new friend." he gave Kenzi a sincere look through the wooden slats, "I mean it. Stay safe." then the elevator took him back down to the ground.

Kenzi rejoined Asher and Dean at the table, noting that Asher had consumed at least half of his glass of vodka, "Feelin' alright? I know that's a lot of info all at once."

Asher just looked worried, "Why won't he wake up? Did I do something to him?"

"No, hun. I did. Sorry." then throwing back the last shot of her vodka, "Your boy is gonna be out for about a day."

"A day? What? How? What did you do to him?"

"The cup. Had a Fae enchantment on it. Makes the drinker sleep for at least a day."

"Ok, but why?" Asher looked down at his mug and then pushed it away.

"Well, I wasn't sure if I'd have to fight you." Kenzi traced the edge of her tumbler with a fingertip, "And I figured if I did, I'd have a better chance if it was just you and me."

"Fight us?" Asher was still piecing things together.

"Yeah, this place is supposed to be a secret. Then you two show up in that black beauty which couldn't have stood out more. Tough guy over there was clearly trying to scope my place. So, hopefully you can understand me being a bit defensive."

"I guess that makes sense," Asher seemed to be pondering something, "So, now what do I do? Dean's passed out and I'm not sure I even know how to drive."

"There's a bed in the next room, used to belong to a friend. You two can crash in it."

"Oh, uh, thank you."

"Sure thing dude." Kenzi's eyes lit up, "But before bed, let's test those powers Trick talked about." she offered Asher a mischievous eyebrow raise.

"Test them on who? We know they don't work on you."

Kenzi slowly lets her gaze fall on Dean. She gestures towards to the sleeping figure and shrugs.

"But, what if I hurt him?"

"That's what I'm here for, if it looks bad I'll stop ya." Kenzi offered a reassuring smile.

"So, uh, what do I do?" Asher had no idea where to even begin.

"Well, Bo always said if she focused she could see people's energy or life-force as a kind of aura around them." Kenzi drummed her nails on the table, "Seen anything like that?"

Asher tried to think back over the past couple of days. He remembered when he first woke up he couldn't really make out shapes, but he sensed a kind energy next to him. It wasn't something he saw, but something he felt radiating nearby. He tried to hold onto that feeling, but it just wasn't sticking.

Over the course of the next several hours Kenzi helped him to develop that energy sense. It took a lot of concentration and focus, but he could at least make it work. Shaky as he was at it, they played some hide and seek in the big warehouse loft. Even after a couple successful finds, he still knew that he was going to need a lot more practice.

The pair took a break after that, deciding to watch a romcom that had just started on TV. Having moved Dean to the bed in the next room before their game of hide and seek, they enjoyed a bit of a break. Asher most of all, but he could feel a twinge of his own hunger coming on. Halfway through the film he mentioned this to Kenzi, realizing just how hungry she'd also gotten and developing a plan of her own, she ordered some pizzas and soda.

"So, when the pizza guy gets here I want you to try something." She handed Asher some money and couldn't stop herself from giggling, "I want you to see if you can get him to kiss you."

"Seriously?" Asher was worried he was about to disappoint his new friend.

"Yeah, you'll be fine. I believe in ya." Kenzi gestured towards the neighboring room, "Plus if you pull this off, we probably won't need to use your friend to test anything. Cool?"

Asher was glad they hadn't actually ended up doing anything to Dean. Especially since he was kind of helpless to it at the moment. Having recently been there himself he didn't want to use him like that at all if possible, "Cool."

Kenzi spent some time explaining how her friend Bo simply needed to make skin contact to endear people to her. A gentle touch here, a soft caress there and she could make almost anyone at least listen to her. Sometimes, it made them want to do more than just listen. Asher hoped it would work the same for him. Touching was easy, but if it required the same concentration as feeling auras did, he just didn't think he was ready.

A few minutes after their movie had ended, the intercom buzzed. Kenzi excitedly ran over and responded, waving Asher to the elevator to go down and meet their delivery. As he slid open the elevator door on the ground floor Asher wondered what this person would be like. Would it even be a man? If it was a woman there's no way he could do what Kenzi wanted. What if they're old? Like, really old. Would he still have the nerve to go through with it?

Questions kept spinning through his head as he headed for the warehouse's side door. Popping it open, he found himself a little relieved. The person holding their food was in their early 20s and appeared to be man shaped. Stepping closer, Asher could see a face pockmarked with acne. He was easily able to look past that though. Once he was away from such a greasy job and with the right treatment this man would clean up to be at least a little above average in the looks department.

Then Asher saw something he didn't know how to deal with. The long sleeved flannel shirt wasn't an issue, but the gloves, those were going to be a problem. Asher sighed, he was going to have to think of something. The only exposed skin seemed to be on the guy's face, neck and ears. How do you make reaching out to touch any of that look natural?

He realized he'd been staring at the guy's neck and ear too long. He took the pizzas and 2-liter and set them on a nearby ledge. He fished the bill Kenzi had given him out of his pocket. As she'd told him, he let the guy know they didn't need change. Turned out Kenzi was tipping more than the cost of the food.

Asher still didn't know what to do. The driver stuffed the money in his back pocket, smiled, thanked him for being so generous and headed back towards the street. Asher was messing this up, if he didn't pull this off he was going to upset his new friend. Desperate to avoid that, he called out to the driver and ran over to him.

"Your... uh..." Asher's urgency seemed to be confusing the poor stranger, "Um, your hat isn't on straight." Asher reached up to the young man's head, a bit faster than he could duck away. When Asher's hands brushed the driver's ears he could feel a warmth move from the soft flesh of his palms and into the cold edges of the man's ears and instantly warm them up.

The driver's shocked face turned into a comfortable smile, "Thanks, I hate when that happens." Asher let a fingertip trace down the side of, his nametag said, Darren's neck as he pulled his hands back to him. Darren followed the warmth and leaned towards the shorter man.

With the two being so close, Asher realized he didn't have to concentrate to sense Darren's aura. He could feel the energy on his skin. He looked into the pizza guy's eyes and that was all it took. A long, slow, soft kiss followed. This time, Asher could feel warmth going the other way, from Darren and into him. Asher's hunger was settling.

After what felt like an eternity to Asher, the buzzer on the outside intercom sounded. Kenzi's voice could be heard yelling for him to bring the pizza in before it got cold. He forced himself to break the kiss and left Darren to stumble a little weak-legged as he pulled away. He yelled a thank you to the now staring driver as he scooped up the food and drink and headed inside.

He did it! He really did it! No disappointment for Kenzi, no aching hunger for him. Success all around. In fact, he felt a rush of energy.

Up top he dropped the delivery on the table and then rushed over to the window that Kenzi was watching out of. They both giggled as their poor pizza guy slowly made his way back to his car. Then more as they watched him stare up out of his window for a couple minutes before eventually driving off.

"Nice work!" Kenzi tossed herself and a pizza box back in front of the TV, "Though you are gonna have to learn when to stop." She jabbed Asher playfully in the ribs with an elbow before scooping up a slice.

"How am I supposed to know when to stop?" Asher poured himself some citrus soda.

"Bo described it like," Kenzi paused for a moment visibly thinking, "you can't take all of their warmth. Not sure what that really means, but I hope it makes sense to you."

Surprisingly, it did, but it also left a new question, "What if I do? Take all their warmth, I mean."

"Not to be a Debbie Downer or anything, but, well," Kenzi didn't think there was a nice way to say it, "you'll kill 'em." She put on a smile for Asher, "So, don't do that. Ok?"

"Ok" Asher didn't want to kill anyone. Hell, he didn't want to even hurt anyone.

A little more satisfied with knowing at least some of what he could do and basically what he was, Asher was actually able to enjoy the rest of his night. Sure he wasn't done searching for answers, but the day had paid off quite well. A couple hours later Asher found himself starting to doze off next to Kenzi on the couch. She shooed him off to the bedroom while she made the couch into a makeshift bed for herself.

Asher shut the door behind himself. Now he was standing there looking over his next hurdle. How to deal with this passed out sleeping Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

Asher stood there, quietly looking over the sleeping Dean. He watched the hunter's chest rise and fall with a steady rhythm. He seemed so peaceful there like that. Asher wanted to just curl up with him, rest his head on the man's chest, and fall asleep but at the same time, he didn't want to push any boundaries.

Asher shed his own clothes, neatly folding and stacking each piece on the small table on his side of the bed. He started to crawl into the bed, but was stopped by a flash of a memory. That morning, when he'd awoken, he had seen Dean get out of bed. His thoughts lingered on the image of the skin and muscles he'd seen and how they flexed and moved. That wasn't what stopped him now though, he realized that Dean had been naked.

Not wanting to be rude to the man who had already spent so much time helping and taking care of him, Asher decided it would be best to make sure that at least the last bit of sleep for Dean was the most comfortable. Fighting back his own tiredness, Asher went around to Dean's side of the bed determined to do this little bit of kindness.

He started with Dean's heavy boots, untying them and then sliding them off. Next he pulled off the hunter's socks, tucking each one into its respective boot. Asher carefully touched Dean's exposed feet, seeing if he could sense his aura like he did with the delivery guy. He could feel a serenity in Dean's energy, but none of the transfer of warmth that had happened before. Asher was hoping that was something he could control, but he still wasn't sure.

Asher's next objectives were going to be a lot harder than shoes and socks. He grabbed the bottom edge of Dean's shirt slowly lifting it up, carefully raising his arms so he could pull it off of the sleeping man. Asher gingerly traced a finger over the muscles on Dean's chest, admiring the definition and again imagining his head resting against them.

Shaking himself from those thoughts, he looked down to the next task, Dean's jeans. He popped the button open and carefully pulled down the zipper. Getting a good grip on the back of the denim, Asher tugged the pants down and off of Dean, revealing thick, slightly hairy legs and the last item that Asher would need to remove before he would be satisfied enough to get some sleep himself, a grey pair of boxer-briefs.

After a minute or two the incubus finally worked up the nerve to peel the form-fitting underwear off of his dreaming protector. Asher took all of the removed clothing and neatly folded and stacked each item, resting them on the bedside table.

It wasn't until now, viewing Dean's body exposed to the world, Asher realized what he'd been looking past. Scars, bruises, and burns branded Dean's flesh, the product of hunt after hunt. The sleeping man's struggle against the supernatural world had left its marks. Asher allowed his thumb to run across the jags and bumps of a recent scar. Dean shifted in his sleep, seemingly disturbed by the touch.

Asher finally allowed himself to feel every bit of tired that he'd been resisting. He climbed into bed, covered both himself and Dean with the comforter, and curled away from the other man. In just moments Asher was soundly asleep, satisfied, safe, and warm.

Asher's eyes fluttered open. He was still tired, worn out from the long day. Almost settled back into sleep, he realized something was different. There was an arm around his chest, a big, strong arm. Asher gently brushed along the length of the arm, feeling both the muscle and warmth of it.

That touch seemed to disturb the arm's owner, who pulled Asher against him. Asher was now within Dean's energy, bathed in the sensation of comfort. He let himself rest against the hunter's chest, his back warmed by Dean's skin. He couldn't resist any longer.

Asher risked turning in Dean's grasp. He had wanted so badly to rest his head against the man's chest and he finally took that opportunity. Asher could feel the strength in the muscles that were pressed against his cheek. He was completely content. He was sure that it couldn't get any better, but then Dean tugged him closer again.

Smiling to himself, Asher drifted back off to his dreams. Dreams filled with all the things he wasn't ready to initiate in real life. Things he didn't even feel right hoping for. Flesh against flesh, mouths and hands needy and wanting. Aching for even more.

Asher was pulled out of his dreams by the movement of his bedmate. He looked up at Dean, who was starting to wake with a smile on his lips. The hunter started to open his eyes for the first time in a day. Dean was feeling rested, which he hadn't been in a very very long while. He could feel flesh against his, but something was different.

He looked down into violet eyes and started to remember. And then he realized who he was holding against him. And what was touching what. He let go and backed away, except there was no bed behind him to help with that maneuver. Dean fell to the floor with a thud as Asher tried to reach out to him to stop the fall.

Dean sprung to his feet, grabbed a pillow and held it over his crotch, "Woah, what the hell kid?"

Asher was simply confused, "Are you ok?"

"Ok? What do you think, man?" Dean snatched up a second pillow and held it behind him.

The incubus frowned, "I, I don't know." He had tried so hard to make Dean comfortable.

"Why are we naked?" Dean finally saw his clothes neatly folded on the side table, clearly not his doing.

"I saw you slept naked at the motel. I thought you wou-"

"Turn around!" Dean had plucked his underwear off the pile and had given up on putting them on while still managing to hold both pillows in place. He watched carefully as Asher slowly turned away. Satisfied, he quickly pulled on his boxer-briefs.

After he felt he'd been quiet long enough, "I thought you would be more comfortable."

Dean had started pulling on his jeans, "Yeah, well, things were touching that shouldn't be touching, ok?" Dean realized he was having to pull his gaze away from Asher's round little rear end, "Ok?"

Asher forced himself to stare at the wall, "Ok, I'm sorry, I just wanted to do something to thank you."

"Stripping someone naked while they're asleep just isn't something that you do, got it?" Dean buttoned his pants with confidence now that he managed to stop looking at the curve of Asher's back.

"I'm sorry." Asher took a deep breath and fought back a surge of sickening sadness. He wasn't going to let Dean see him like this, glad he was already turned away.

Dean pulled his shirt on, hoping this trip hadn't been in vain, "So, did she know anything?"

Satisfied he'd pulled himself back together Asher turned to Dean, "Yeah, Kenzi's great. She helped a lot. Figured ou-"

Dean covered his eyes with his hand, "C'mon, man, get dressed first at least." It wasn't until Asher was fully dressed Dean realized he'd been watching him through a crack between his fingers the whole time.

Once both men were dressed, Asher relayed the events of the previous night to Dean. Explained what he'd learned about himself and what he'd been able to do. Then after that, Asher told him why Dean had been asleep so long. The incubus stressed how Kenzi thought she might be attacked in an effort to curb any anger from Dean directed at his new friend for putting him to sleep.

Dean checked his phone and saw the multiple missed messages from Sam. He called back immediately.

Sam's voice was full of worry, "Dean, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm fine."

"Well, what took so long?"

"Your contact drugged me."

"What? You're kidding me?"

"Point is, I'm fine."

"So, what about the, uh, incubus." Dean could hear Sam swallow nervously.

"He's fine too. Apparently learned some things from her."

"Oh, good," Sam hesitated a moment before continuing, "And you've been making sure he's fed?"

Both brothers flashed on the kiss they'd shared with Asher, "Yeah." Dean was intentionally short with his response.

"When you're done there I want you to meet up with me so we can look into something."

"What is it this time?"

"Saw another article about a small town fighting amongst themselves. Another book store too."

"This again? We've looked into it like six times already Sammy, no results."

"Yeah, well, an old friend says they might have more info" Sam's twist

on the word friend indicates they're anything but.

"Alright, see you soon."

Asher had left the room during the call. Stepping into the main room, he could see Asher hunched over a note at the kitchen table. Dean read the note over his shoulder. Apparently Kenzi had cleared out already, but left him a phone that he could use to call her if need be.

Dean could see Asher was disappointed by Kenzi's absence and gave him a firm pat on the back, "Sorry man. Does seem like she liked you though."

Asher smiled as he unlocked the phone, "Yes, yes it does" The background that was revealed put a grin on Asher's face. Looked like Kenzi had gotten a shot of the two of them last night. Behind his icons he could see an image of himself being held in Dean's arms. He set the phone on the table, screen down, quickly just in case it might upset the hunter.

Dean's stomach gurgled. Asher found the leftover pizza from the night before and shared it. After the two had had a couple slices Asher pocketed the new phone and Dean said they were heading back to the road.

Baby seemed to be fine over the course of the past couple of days. She sat there shiny black and beautiful as always. Dean tossed his duffel into the back and both men climbed in. The engine roared to life and they were in for another long drive.

Things were quieter this time. When Asher's arm would accidentally brush against Dean, the hunter was all too quick to adjust in his seat to avoid the contact. Asher tried to start up a conversation a few times just to be met with short answers. Eventually he decided that it would just be better to nap through the ride than suffer through this tension.

Dean still hadn't fully dealt with that morning. He really had felt nice and rested. Had this incubus been manipulating him? He didn't think so and his head did feel clear. Asher was sleeping so peacefully next to him, he honestly hoped he didn't wake the guy as he pulled into the gas station.

He did his best to fill up and grab snacks without waking the guy. When he was done he stood outside the car looking in through the window at the incubus. A hostess pie in hand, Dean sucked some of the fruit filling out. Ugh, this pie was guilt pie. He felt bad for ignoring the kid on the ride out from Kenzi's.

Now that Dean couldn't pawn Asher off on someone else, he was going to have to face the reality of the situation. Thanks to Sam, he had to keep the guy fed, maybe even find a use for him on some hunts in the future. If he could compel people like Kenzi said he could, that would be really helpful. The feeding though, that part might still be awkward for a little while. Guy was probably hungry right now.

Dean finished off his pie and climbed into the Impala. "Ah screw it, let's get this over with." Dean whispered to himself. He reached out and grabbed Asher's chin, lifting it as the incubus's violet eyes fluttered open. He leaned down and planted his lips on Asher's.

Last time Dean had been apprehensive. This time he gave it everything he had. If he was going to be doing this, might as well make it good. After a few moments, he realized the old redneck sitting on the bench outside the convenience store was staring at them. Dean gave the kiss a few more good seconds while he stared back, then winked at the old man, revved up the Impala and sped out of there.

A bit dizzy from the rush of energy, Asher just beamed a smile. He looked at the handsome hunter that appeared to be focused on driving them. This time Asher didn't feel ignored. Testing the waters Asher let his arm rest next to Dean's. There was no flinch, no pull away. Something was different now. Asher wasn't sure what it was, but he liked the change.

He wasn't willing to push it by attempting conversation at the moment, so he still didn't know they were on their way to a hunt. He settled for enjoying the sweet chewiness of the candy and the choice classic rock that played on the radio. He pulled out the phone Kenzi gave him and just stared at the background for a while. Asher had dodged one bullet by avoiding the world of the Fae, but a hunter's life wasn't easy and he would surely have to pay for the smooth ride that he'd had so far.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi, if you've made it this far, thank you for reading. If you've liked this story, or even if you didn't, I would love for you to tell me why. I'm always open to constructive feedback. So, be a cool person and help motivate me by at least saying hello. And now back to the story...

There were several miles still ahead of them, even though they were on the road for the second day already. After Dean took full responsibility for Asher things seemed to go more smoothly. The hunter didn't even complain when Asher asked to share the bed in the motel. Or even now with Asher sitting on the middle of the bench seat in the Impala.

The incubus was curled up against Dean's side, red vine in hand, slowly nibbling. From Dean's end of some previous phone calls Asher had put together that they were headed for someone named Bobby's place to meet up with both him and Dean's brother Sam.

There was a case that Dean and Sam had been working for a while, but hadn't been able to solve. Every few months some small rural town would have an all out brawl. Each time there was some kind of herb or gardening store involved, and whenever the town had a bookstore, that too.

Dean had spent a good portion of the last day talking about all the monsters he'd fought throughout the years of being a hunter. With Asher being a supernatural, Dean figured there was no way to keep him out of "the life". Better to prepare the guy for any one of the things that might be responsible for this mess.

This all felt very unusual for Dean, but he was almost starting to like it. Having someone who wanted to be close to him that he didn't have to lie to almost constantly was comforting. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he also liked the feeling that someone actually needed him.

As back in 'Back In Black' faded out on the radio, Asher was shifting in the seat. He tucked away his bag of licorice and lay curled in the seat, head on Dean's lap. The hunter absently rubbed on Asher's shoulder, a subconscious gesture to comfort him. It must have worked, because before long Asher was out like a light.

As they passed the sign for Sioux Falls, Dean gently shook Asher awake, "Alright, bud, time to wake up."

Asher propped himself back up into the sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Bobby can be a little gruff, but don't take it personally." He patted his passenger's thigh, "I'm sure after a bit he might even like you."

In a squeaky, still waking voice, "Might?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "Might."

Dean pulled to a stop at the Singer Salvage Yard, turning down the radio before cutting the engine, "Well, time to face the music."

Dean cracked the door to Bobby's place. He could hear Sam and Bobby talking, but not what they were talking about. He crept through the kitchen on the way to Bobby's study, Asher following him. The pair stood in the doorway to the study looking at the backs of Sam and Bobby.

Dean let out an audible cough to get their attention. Sam turned first, nodding to Dean, then Bobby, a scowl already forming, "Damnit, Dean. What the hell are you thinking?! You can't just bring monsters into my house!" Bobby's anger was clearly directed at Asher's presence.

Dean didn't even have to speak up, Sam beat him to it, "Calm down, Bobby. He hasn't hurt anyone."

"Doesn't mean he won't! Why do I always have to save you idgits from yourselves?" Bobby's scowl seems unphased.

Dean tries throwing on a charming smile, "C'mon Bobby, he really isn't hurting anyone."

Bobby's having none of that as he points at Asher's chest, "You, chair, now." then to Sam, "You, cuff him." then Dean, "And you, tie him down." All three look at him like he's speaking a foreign language, "Did I stutter? Get moving!"

The brothers apologize to the now sitting Asher as they follow Bobby's orders. First, they cuff him to the arms of the chair. Then, they tie his body and legs to it. Asher wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

Bobby was busy lining up different materials and supplies along the edge of his desk. He had the boys stand back while he performed some tests. After exposing Asher to a range of items and materials including salt, holy water, and a silver blade he slammed close a book he'd been referencing. He still didn't seem happy though, "Fine. Untie him, I guess."

Dean quickly clicked the handcuffs off and Sam freed Asher from the ropes.

Bobby directed his scowl at Dean, "I know we've talked about bringing strange folks here and how you're not supposed to do it."

"Yeah, uh, about that. Do you think we can crash here tonight?" Dean was clearly fresh out of tact.

"Sure, why don't you sleep in my bed tonight too."

"Well, if you're offering, I'd be hap-" Dean was pushing his luck.

"No, you idgit, tonight you sleep in the basement." Bobby's voice had a heavy tinge of anger.

"So, I guess the couch is out of the question then?"

"Sam's got dibs. Why, you ask? Because he lets me know when he's coming and if he's bringing someone." Bobby finished stuffing the last of the testing supplies into a sack.

Sam just offered Dean one of his innocent shrugs. Dean could just sense the 'Sorry bro' that would have been said if interrupting Bobby didn't seem like such a bad idea right now. Dean finally satisfied with pushing Bobby's buttons, "Alright, I get it. Sorry."

The room was filled with the sound of heavy steps as Bobby stormed off upstairs. Asher frowned, "I guess he doesn't like me."

Sam tried to be encouraging, "I'm sure he'll warm up to you."

"The hell I will!" A shout from upstairs.

"C'mon, let's head downstairs and get some rest." Dean stretched, then tilted and turned his head until his neck audibly popped, "We'll all talk in the morning." Dean's queue to Sam that he wasn't really up for a chat right now.

He guided Asher downstairs into the basement. It was still musty and dusty as usual. The incubus was surprised when Dean approached a door that appeared to be sealed by a submarine door latch and cranked it open. Stepping inside, Dean pulled a bed down out of the wall, "It's not much, but it works."

Asher eyed the cot that was pushed into the corner, "It's kind of cold down here," he wrapped his arms around his chest.

Dean chuckled and pulled the incubus against his chest, "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm."

Asher let his head rest on Dean's shoulder, "I'll sleep on my own if it'll help."

Dean gently rubbed Asher's back, "I said I'd take care of you, didn't I?" He gave him a soft hug then, "and on that note" Dean braced Asher's waist as he tilted him back a bit, grinning down at him before giving him a long deep kiss. Asher was still as eager as the first time and still needy with hunger.

Breaking the kiss, the incubus offered a contented sigh and squeezed against Dean, "Thank you."

Dean carefully broke the contact, "Alright, alright. Let's get ready for bed."

The two men slowly stripped down for the night. Dean stopped Asher before he took off his underwear, "I don't think Bobby would appreciate a naked man anywhere in his house, unless it's him."

"Oh, yeah, ok." Asher was honestly disappointed.

The pair curled up on the bed. Dean held Asher against him as he had for the past several nights. It wasn't long before the hunter fell into the soft rhythmic breathing of sleep. Soon after, Asher followed.

"Idgit!" The sound of Bobby arguing with Sam shook Asher from his sleep. He looked up, checking on Dean. The hunter was still out cold. Unable to fall right back to sleep, Asher listened in.

"Look, I already know what you're going to say." Sam was definitely on the defensive.

"Then why are you going to make me say it, Sam?"

"Bobby, it's the best lead that we have."

"Then you aren't going. We can send someone else."

"No way, we've been tracking this one for months. I am not letting some random hunter slip in and take the credit."

"That's what she does, Sam. How many times has she left you out to dry?"

"Ok, so now I know better."

Bobby's laugh is so loud that it causes Dean to shift around in his sleep, "Son, you're not the one who has to come and bail your ass out of jail."

"That was one time."

"Only because I was able to get someone to you before the police showed up the last time."

"Alright, so send some back up. It's not that big of a deal."

"Sam, she's bad for you. You can't see just how messed up that girl is. She's a good hunter, sure, but only because she can get in the monster's head."

"C'mon Bobby, she's not that bad."

"This is exactly what I mean. She left you naked, handcuffed to a bed, with all your tools spread out and she called the cops on you."

There's a pause where it seems like Sam should be offering a response, but nothing comes.

Bobby continues, "She's bad news and you don't know how to deal with her."

"Fine. Ok. We'll do it your way." Sam's defeat obvious in his tone.

"Glad you've finally found some reason."

No longer yelling, the voices lose their clarity. The more Asher strains to make out words the less clear they become and soon he's more focused on the sound of Dean's even breathing. His head rising and falling with each breath.

On the edge of consciousness, he lets his hands wander over Dean's body. Fingertips glide over muscles. The feeling of Dean's warmth and strength helps lull him back to sleep.

"Dean." a familiar voice, "Dean, come on, wake up." familiar but whispering, "Dean!" Sam's voice.

Dean's eyes snapped open. Sam was at the door to the panic room, urging him to get up and join him. Dean felt Asher pressed closely against him. He didn't want to get up, but Sam was looking particularly needy this morning.

Using a technique he'd slowly mastered over the course of many a one night stand, Dean slowly and carefully slid himself away from Asher without waking him.

Sam was a bit weirded out seeing his brother climb out of being in bed with another man. The fact that Dean was only in his underwear didn't make it any more comfortable, either. Sam turned away as his brother got dressed.

Shortly afterwards the siblings crept up to the Singer kitchen and talked in hushed words. Sam needed Dean to go meet Lizzy, a hunter that was notorious for leaving male hunters in precarious situations as she scored the kill. Sam hadn't told anyone, but she had once even used him as bait.

"Yeah, I'll do it, but you have to do something for me." Dean's agreement had conditions.

"What do you need?" Sam was, "because I can get you pie."

Dean starts to talk, but then stops and smiles realizing he can get more out of this than he'd planned, "You gotta take care of him while I'm gone, if you get my drift."

"Yeah, I get it." Sam still wasn't sure how he felt about this.

"And I get pie. A whole one, apple, from a diner." Dean grinned to himself.

"Ok, deal." Sam was trying to think of any local diners that sold whole pies.

"I'll know if you don't."

"Don't worry Dean, I'll get your pie."

"I meant, take care of him. I'll know if you don't, so you better do it."

"Dean, I've got this." but did he, did he really? He wasn't so sure, "He'll be fine. I promise."

"His name's Asher. And I want whipped cream on top."

Whipped cream on Asher? No, wait, he meant the pie, "Sure."

Dean had already slung a bag over his shoulder and was halfway out the door, "I'm serious Sammy, there better be a pie." but he wasn't waiting for a response. Soon, the Impala revved and then peeled out.

Sam sat alone in the kitchen for a bit wondering what he'd gotten himself into. It really was his fault that they even knew Asher. He'd been the one to decide to save him, but now it was Dean who'd been taking care of the incubus.

Sam was actually surprised by how comfortable Dean seemed to be with him. It had only been a handful of days since they'd saved Asher and he and Dean already seemed so close. Could Sam really handle this responsibility?

Hell, the last time he'd been alone with Asher he'd felt a bit strange. Then that kiss happened, he wasn't sure how. Now he was supposed to do that on purpose? Sam was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed.

He grabbed some cereal from the cabinet and decided to focus on a different promise. That of whole, apple, diner pie that was topped with whipped cream. He did some calling and was able to find a place that offered exactly what he needed. Just in time too, because now he was being brought back to his primary responsibility, Asher.

"Dean?" the voice from the basement, "Dean, where are you?" You could hear the edge of fear creeping into it.

Sam pulled himself together and headed back down to the basement. He wasn't ready, but he was going to have to figure it out. After all, he had a promise to keep.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Asher felt was the cold. His next instinct was to cling closer to Dean. This was even more disappointing as all he found were more cold sheets. He finally lifted out of sleep and realized he was alone in that strange circular room. Dean's pile of clothes wasn't even there.

Hoping he was nearby, Asher called out to the hunter. After a moment of no response he called again. Shortly after that, he heard someone coming down the stairs into the basement. He pulled himself up and wrapped the sheet around him to try and stay warm.

Soon, Sam was there, towering over him. Uncertainty on his face as he looked over the vulnerable incubus in front of him. He decided to take a seat next to him on the bed, "Sorry, uh," he started to reach out to put an arm around Asher, but ended up deciding against it after flashing back to the last time the two had touched, "Dean had to leave."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Asher's voice carried a subtle whine.

"It was pretty early this morning. He probably just wanted you to get some sleep."

Asher sunk a bit, "Oh, is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Don't worry, he's not going off to do anything too dangerous, just meeting an associate of ours."

Asher sighed a bit, "When's he going to be back?"

Those violet eyes were turned to Sam again and he needed to do something this time, the need behind them was too difficult to ignore, "I'm not sure could be a day or two. You'll be safe here in the mean time. Bobby may be grumpy, but he does mean well."

"I guess I should get dressed," and before Sam could move or respond, Asher was standing there in the boxer-briefs he'd borrowed from Dean.

"Sounds like a good idea." Sam watched the jeans as they slid up Asher's slender legs and then braced and cupped the incubus's tight butt. When the shirt finally covered Asher's wiry torso, Sam realized that, again, he was staring and quickly looked down to the floor before Asher could catch him.

"So, breakfast?"

Damn, already? He knew he was going to have to help feed the kid, but this was way too fast for him. Just how affectionate did he need to be? Would it take long? What would Bobby do if he saw it? Would it hurt? Sam's head was spinning with questions. All that seemed to want to escape was, "Um..."

"Do you guys have cereal?"

Sam sighed with relief, saved by his own silence, "Oh, yeah, definitely. With or without marshmallows?"

Asher's eyes lit up, "With, definitely." He reached out to help Sam up off the bed.

Without thinking, Sam took the offered hand. They were touching, but there was no warmth. Sam didn't suddenly find himself lip-locked with the guy. This made him much more comfortable.

The two headed upstairs where Sam pulled out a bowl and spoon for Asher and cereal that he would never eat himself, an already fruity and sugary cereal with needlessly added marshmallows. Right now this completely unbalanced breakfast was delaying when he'd have to deal with the real responsibilities of caring for Asher, so he could pretend it was ok for now. As he was pouring some cold milk over it, footsteps could be heard heading down the stairs.

"I see the monster's still here." Bobby's gruff voice carried through the kitchen.

Asher just stared down at his bowl of cereal.

"C'mon Bobby-" Sam started.

Bobby quickly cut him off, "whatever you have to say can wait until I have a cup of coffee in my hand."

The sound of the coffee maker preparing a pot punctuated the silence that followed. Some banging and clanging later and Bobby joined Sam and Asher at the table. After about half a cup of coffee and a distinct lack of eye contact later, Bobby spoke, "Look kid, you probably don't deserve me calling you that." a long drink of coffee, "Sorry. But we also don't know a damn thing about you."

Asher finished chewing his cereal, "That's fair. I never meant to intrude on your place here. And, honestly, I'd love to know anything about me too."

Sam slapped his hands down on the table startling both Asher and Bobby, "Then it's settled. Today, we hit the books."

"Glad you found something to do while I head into town today. Got some errands to run, but by the absence of your idjit brother I guess I should be back here by the time he's met up with Ms. Borden in case he isn't as good at dealing with her as we hoped."

Asher looked to Sam questioningly, but Sam gave him a reassuring head shake. Definitely nothing he should be worrying about. Asher finished up his cereal while Bobby finished getting ready to go out.

Stomping back downstairs Bobby dropped off some clothes on the kitchen table, "Looks like you've been wearing those for a few days. Probably couldn't even find ya if we tried to put ya in Moose's clothes." And with that, Bobby was gone.

Sam and Asher were now alone at the Singer Salvage Yard. With the bowl of cereal gone and no Bobby to run interference, Sam was apprehensive again. He was quick to turn attention to the library and study where a bevy of books could potentially hold secrets to exactly what was going on with the incubus.

Sam scanned the shelves and pulled down a very healthy looking stack of books. Anything that outwardly referenced succubuses or incubuses or he remembered mentioning anything about them. Asher was stunned by just how much there was. Sam was just thankful that the books seemed to provide a strong distraction.

Throughout the day, Sam caught himself staring at Asher. Watching as he slowly turned a page. Staring at the lips that he'd unexpectedly kissed. His eyes studied the way Dean's clothes clung to the incubus. Wondered how deep those violet eyes go.

Asher would occasionally look up at Sam, who was awkwardly large for this small little table. He always seemed to be staring at the page intently. Must have been very serious about this research.

"Oh, look at this." Sam spun his book around for Asher, "There's a legend here about Native American shaman who summon storms and fight monsters." the page has an illustration of a figure standing on a hill under dark clouds who is being struck by lightning.

"Wait, what does this have to do with me?" Asher was clearly confused.

Sam turned the page, it showed an sketch of two men kissing with energy flowing from one to the other. The next page showed two men intertwined and one of them absorbing energy from the air, "This" his finger pointing to the picture of the kiss, "This shows the same traits as an incubus."

"Oh..." Asher examined the pages, "Yeah, I see what you mean."

"Wow. Ok" Sam pulls another book out of the pile, "This has a story from the same tribe, talks about how their ancestors come from faeries or the fae."

"Wait, no, I'm not fae."

"Huh? How do you know?"

"Trick said I wasn't." after the words left his mouth Asher realized he was just blindly trusting the word of someone he knew nothing about.

"Well, whoever Trick is, maybe they were wrong."

"Maybe" Asher felt for the phone in his pocket.

"You've got to be at least part faerie. The only time anything even remotely like you is mentioned it always links back to them." Sam was definitely determined to be right. He'd already spent almost three whole days studying up on Asher and how he personally might have been affected.

"Can I, uh, do you mind if I make a call?" Asher had pulled out the phone Kenzi gave him.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm going to read a bit more on this." Sam pulled a different book out of the pile and seemed to flip right to a specific section.

Asher stepped away from the kitchen table and pressed the button for Kenzi. After almost 5 rings he got an answer, "Hey dude. Everything ok? I don't have to come beat up that Dean guy do I?"

"Nah. Everything's alright, but I have a question."

"Let it rip."

"Has Trick ever lied to you?" Asher was nervous just asking the question.

"Honestly," there was a pause for just a bit too long, "yeah. What happened?"

"Dean's brother and I are researching what I am and everything seems to link back to the fae."

"Damnit Trick, you bastard." Kenzi sighed, "He was probably just protecting you. Keeping you from having to deal with all that Fae choice crap."

"Great." Asher was not at all enthusiastic.

"Seriously though, he was doing you a solid. You really don't want to be caught up in all of that. Really really."

"Ok, so what do I do now?"

"I have no idea, hun. Follow those leads. See if there's more to you than what I know about Bo."

"Yeah. I guess I should be happy that I'm learning anything at all about me. I just feel so tired."

"Well, get some rest then."

"Yeah, I'll see about that," Asher paused, "Thanks again Kenzi. I really do appreciate your help."

"Peace." and dead air.

Asher slid the phone back into his pocket and returned to the table, "Hey, Sam, I'm really tired. I guess I didn't realize it with all the reading we've been doing." he could feel his eyelids getting heavy.

"Oh, ok," Sam was just glad that he didn't say hungry, "You can take the couch. It's a lot more comfortable than the bed downstairs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and I'll be right here researching if you need me." then he quickly added, "I mean, until I get tired, then I'm going to head downstairs, ok?"

"Ok" Asher peeled himself out of clothes he'd borrowed from Dean remembering to leave his underwear on so he didn't upset Bobby. All the while Sam had his eyes glued to the incubus, watching as each inch of flesh was exposed. The hunter found himself feeling just a bit frustrated when Asher wrapped up in a blanket and when he realized that he wanted to see more of that skin he forced himself back to the books.

An hour or so later, Bobby came back. Sam shared what he'd found with him, emphasizing a section that showed how the incubus were actually known to fight against evil. Bobby seemed to be persuaded by this and actually made no mention at all of Asher being any kind of monster.

Not much after that, Bobby headed to bed and Sam too felt it was time for sleep. He took a moment to tuck Asher in a bit better, being careful not to wake him. He cut the lights on his way down to the basement.

Once inside the panic room Sam stripped down himself. He fluffed the pillows and shook out the blanket. Then, he lay in the pull out bed thinking about the incubus sleeping above him. That kiss had been as close as he'd been to another person physically in a long time. That, and he was having a harder and harder time telling himself he wasn't attracted to Asher.

Unsurprisingly, Sam found himself dreaming about Asher. They lived in the same house together. Went to school together. Even went on a hunt together. He seemed to be in every part of his life. Right now he was even shaking him awake.

Sam's eyes flicked open. Asher was really there, shaking him. Sam grabbed those slender arms, "What? What's wrong?" he was truly concerned.

"I..." Asher was having trouble just asking, "I, um, I don't want to sleep alone."

Having just spent a lifetime with Asher in dreams, Sam was quick to respond, "Come on," he raised the sheet and scooted backwards, making room for the incubus.

Asher climbed into the bed, relieved, "Thank you," his voice was heavy. He settled in with head against Sam's bare chest.

With the feeling of skin on skin, Sam realized what he'd forgotten. He promised Dean he would take care of Asher. That meant feeding him, something he had neglected to do all day. He reached down and stroked Asher's cheek. When the incubus looked up at him, he pulled him closer and kissed him for the second time.

Unlike the first kiss, Sam remembered everything. He knew this was his idea. He knew that he was kissing another man. Yet still, he knew that he wanted this kiss. Hell, he needed this kiss. And he savored every long minute of it.

The physicality was causing both Asher and Sam's boxer-briefs to swell. This, in turn, only made the two grind against each other with more determination. Sam threw off the sheet in an effort to prevent the two from overheating, exposing hot, sweating skin to the cool air of the basement.

Asher had felt both himself and Dean get aroused when they had slept together, but Dean had never really acted on it. He just kept the incubus close and warm. Sam's reaction was both unexpected and intense.

Sam finally let himself enjoy Asher. He ran his hands over all the parts he had been forcing himself to look away from before. He knew that he was being both urgent and needy, but he didn't care anymore. He slid one of his large hands under the cotton that covered Asher's rear and cupped it.

Asher took this as a queue to remove them. He then yanked off Sam's pair, freeing them both to grind against each other. Asher's mouth and tongue were busy teasing Sam's chest, eager to taste him. He easily found the hunter's nipples that were quickly firm from the attention.

Sam pressed Asher against him, trying to make contact with as much skin as possible. He buried his nose in Asher's auburn hair as the incubus worked his chest over. Soon he found himself encouraging the other man to follow down his chest.

Asher took this hint and followed the divot between the hunter's muscles, eventually finding a belly button. He also caught a sweet musky odor that seemed to be drifting up from Sam's very eager crotch. He found the scent tantalizing.

Sam moaned when he felt the first hot breath hit his member. Soon a soft pair of lips and tongue were working it over. He wanted to scream out in pleasure, but he didn't want to scare Asher. He melted into the bed from the attention the incubus was giving him.

Sam grabbed a pillow and held it over his own face, letting it soak the loud sounds of pleasure that he couldn't stop. He knew that he was close to climax. He tried to pull Asher away from him, but the incubus was too determined. He finally let go of his orgasm, releasing it to the other man who accepted it with as much pleasure as it was given.

Sam removed the pillow so that he could catch his breath. He pulled Asher back up to him and shared another deep kiss with the man, tasting himself in it. After breaking the kiss, Asher clung to him and listened to the quickened heartbeat in Sam's chest.

Soon, Sam was passed out, but Asher finally felt truly satisfied. He could almost feel his own energy humming. Not only that, but it took only a cursory sensing to locate Bobby's sleeping aura upstairs. There was no strain, no concerted effort, it just was.

Asher rode the waves of comfort in Sam's aura to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a new day. A haze had been lifted and now he really felt like he could start being himself. And he was getting a better idea of who exactly that was.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, this wasn't exactly what Bobby expected to see when he came down to wake up Sam and Asher. The two men were tangled together naked on the pull out bed. He took up a spot in the doorway of the panic room and looked out into the rest of the basement before yelling, "Sam! Sam wake up!"

That yell brought Sam right out of the safety of his dreams and back to reality. A reality that he now realized included a naked incubus pressed against him. Then he realized who was yelling, and that startled him even more. Moments later, just as his brother had done, he fell backwards away from a naked Asher.

He tried to get dressed as quickly as he could. Though he was slowed down by having to hunt for his underwear. Which had landed dreadfully close to where Bobby stood now. He decided it wasn't worth it and just pulled on his pants, fastening them before responding, "What's going on?"

Choosing to remain ignorant about the goings on in his panic room Bobby responded, "Your brother called for backup, wants you and Asher there pronto."

"Yeah, ok. I'll make sure that happens." Sam still a bit out of breath.

That was the only cue Bobby needed to head back upstairs. The heavy steps echoing through the basement and the now absence of Sam waking Asher. The incubus threw on Dean's clothes, but also grabbed what Bobby had given him. He headed upstairs to take a shower and get dressed in the fresh clothes.

The hot water was relaxing. Without even realizing it he reached out with his senses again, feeling Sam and Bobby move through the house. He hoped this new clarity of his senses would be the standard moving forward. Sam was heading his way, maybe he wanted to share the shower.

Asher smiled and cracked the curtain just before the door opened. Sam stepped in and suddenly realized the bathroom was occupied. He was used it just being Dean and he go about his business, but this time he was confronted with a rear view of nude incubus. Apologizing and blushing, Sam left. Asher could feel the shame and embarrassment in his aura. A feeling he spent extra time in the shower trying to wash off.

After his shower, Asher dried off, and then dressed in the clothes that Bobby had left for him. The fresh pair of jeans felt good against his skin. The flannel shirt he slipped on, but then rolled up the sleeves and left unbuttoned. He checked himself out in the mirror and grinned.

After his shower he ate some more cereal with Bobby while Sam took a turn in the bathroom.

Bobby nodded to him, "You know, I've tested those buttons myself, they work just fine."

"Yeah, not very comfortable though." Asher spooned up an all marshmallow bite.

"Polite though." Bobby raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry." Asher reminded himself of the man's hospitality and that not everyone was as comfortable with skin as he was. He carefully did up all the buttons but the top three, this seemed to be enough to lower that judging eyebrow.

"That's for you." Bobby nodded to a backpack in one of the kitchen chairs, "clothes, bathroom stuff, first aid kit... the basics."

Asher popped up and moved around the table to hug the stiff Singer, "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever, finish your cereal." Bobby shrugged the incubus off.

Asher dropped back into his seat. Soon after, he was drinking the sweetened milk his cereal has left behind. While he deposited the bowl and spoon in the sink, Sam finally joined them with duffel in tow.

Bobby relayed an address to Sam and soon he and Asher were on an uncomfortably quiet ride. Hours passed with unsuccessful small talk, Sam blatantly avoiding physical contact, and only radio stations that didn't seem to appeal to either of them.

Asher still sensed the guilt on Sam, but he was honestly too excited to care. He could feel the auras of people in neighboring cars. There was no wondering when the next time he get to be close to someone might be. He finally felt truly awake, like a haze had lifted off of the world.

The upside to Sam's shame was that whenever they stopped he would get Asher whatever sugary treat he asked for. Through this he had a whole sampling of different candies. He decided that he really liked Reese's Pieces, Pez, and Good & Plenty. Really though, pretty much anything sweet.

Eventually they arrived at a rather run down looking motel. Asher smiled instantly when he felt it. Dean was here. Then he was a bit confused, there was something else in there with Dean. Something like a dark light.

Asher continued to puzzle over this while Sam grabbed their bags and headed for the door. He followed him into the room. It all happened faster than Asher could process. The dark light was there in his face in the shape of a woman.

"Who the hell is this?" Her hand was on Asher's throat and the point of something jabbed into his belly, "Wait, what the hell is this?"

"What the hell am I? What the he-" She knocked the wind out of him before he could continue. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "expose me and I will kill you."

Then her head was pulled back and Dean pressed a knife against her throat, "Put him down, Lizzy." Dean's voice had more frost to it than Asher had ever heard before.

Slowly she released Asher, her eyes locked on his. Her intention to keep the promise she had just made was clear in the shining darkness that seemed to be her. A few steps back and Dean finally pulled his knife away.

Once everyone seemed calm, Dean spoke, "This is Asher. He's an incubus," he reached out to stop the woman from attacking again, "He is not a demon or a monster. He's an ally. Got it?"

She glared at Asher, "Got it."

A bit more confident now that Dean had things under control, Asher stepped up, "And who are you?"

The glare narrowed, "Name's Lizzy, Asher." she said his name like she was adding it to a list.

"Now that we're all friends, can we get down to business?" Dean, getting things back on track.

"Fine, I'll share what I have," her tone was icy, but Asher suspected it usually was.

Lizzy talked about some common threads amongst the items that were taken from the herb and gardening shops. Sam and Dean mentioned the bookstore correlation they had noticed. After a quick call to Bobby, they confirmed the herbs being used would indicate an Egyptian connection.

It still wasn't much to go on. They were definitely going to have to go to the crime scene and take another look. They hoped that Asher might be able to sense something there that they couldn't. At this point they were practically begging for another attack just to get more info.

Lizzy left in a huff, apparently upset that her useless information was traded for other equally useless info. Sam finally takes the time to ask Dean what all he's been up to out here for a day already. That seems to have consisted mostly of making sure that Lizzy didn't turn on the wrong person. She already had the local sheriff visit her hotel room, which Dean described as a noisy experience.

Asher is in the bathroom when the subject changes. Dean is asking Sam about how taking care of him went. Asher can feel Sam's shame flare up again. Dean questions him insistently, "What did you do Sammy?"

"I took care of him, ok?" Sam was still being sheepish.

"So then what happened? I can see that he's nice and healthy, but you've got guilty face right now Sam. What the hell?"

"Look, we researched more about him with Bobby's books, that took up most of the day, then I fed him and then Bobby told us you called for backup."

"Bullshit, Sammy. You're not telling me something and I know it. You know I know it too."

"C'mon Dean. Just let it go," Sam was genuinely pleading.

"I'll ask Asher then. Hear it from him instead of my own brother."

"Fine, we had sex, ok?"

"You, what?"

"Had sex, alright?"

"Are you kidding me Sammy?"

"No, Dean, I'm not."

"So, what are we talking about here? Like, butt stuff, or what?"

"No!" Sam almost seemed offended.

"Well, did you do stuff to him or did he do stuff to you?"

"He did stuff to me. Are we done yet?"

"Not quite."

"What then?"

"Did you like it?"

"What?!"

"I said, Did you like it?"

"Yes. ok. Is that enough?"

"No, it's not enough. What the hell were you thinking Sammy? Taking advantage of the poor guy like that? Just because you have had any in weeks or months doesn't mean you get to just use the first thing that comes your way." Dean sounded genuinely angry.

"Taking advantage? Seriously? Screw you Dean. You don't get to be mad at me because you're jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous? You save the guy, then run out leaving me high and dry. Now, I'm supposed to be responsible for him, but I'm jealous? Explain to me how making sure the poor guy isn't taken advantage of makes me jealous?"

"I'm not dealing with you right now. You're being ridiculous. I'm going over to Lizzy's room." Sam bolts for the door, duffel in hand.

"Now who's being ridiculous?" Dean called after him through the slamming door.

Asher could hear Dean pace for a bit before the sound of him sitting on the bed. The incubus took a deep breath and then stepped back into the motel room. He walked over to Dean and dropped down next to him.

"Hey" Asher was being pretty quiet.

"Hey" Dean wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry?" he felt like he should apologize, but he wasn't sure why.

"It's not your fault," Dean rubbed the bit of bare chest that Asher had left exposed.

"Isn't it? I'm the one who did it."

"Yeah, but Sammy could have turned you away too."

"Well, I'm glad he didn't."

"Woah, what now?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to describe it to you," he paused for a bit while he thought, "imagine all you've ever known is a thick fog, but then one day it all just blows away and you can finally see the world."

"Really? That life changing?"

"Yes, really"

"Well, was it just Sam, or the sex, or both?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly"

"I don't know, I've only had the one experience."

Dean squeezed Asher, "Alright, well, we'll have to talk more about this later."

"Oh, ok." Asher was a bit dejected, worried he'd just pushed Dean away from him.

Dean leaned down and touched his forehead and the tip of his nose to Asher's, "Don't you worry, I promised I'd take care of you. I just have to figure out how I feel about this part, ok? I'm not abandoning you."

"You're really not mad?"

"Not at you."

"I guess I can settle for that."

"You better, because it's all I've got right now."

Asher playfully pulled Dean down on top of him. For the next five minutes they both forget the world around them and have a tickle fight. Eventually, both decided to just enjoy being near each other rather than continue the battle.

Suddenly Dean kissed Asher. This time there was no pretext of feeding, no hiding behind responsibility, just the honesty of the act. This was satisfying in a new way for Asher. Not a cure for hunger, but a mend for a nagging emotional need. There was no way this could last for long.


	8. Chapter 8

Asher was back in his favorite place, curled up against Dean's chest. The subtle thumping of the hunter's heartbeat in his ear. The sounds of the late night anime on the motel TV in the other. Occasionally he would push out his senses to the neighboring room where he could feel Lizzy performing maintenance on her weapons in the bed and Sam sleeping half sitting up in the chair. From the little he'd overheard over the past few days it was probably best those two weren't sharing the bed.

He wrapped an arm over Dean's chest, hugging against him. Feeling the slight squeeze, Dean absently stroked Asher's auburn locks. What Asher couldn't see was the grin that had settled on the hunter's face.

Dean had experienced his fair share of one night stands, but this was like the opposite of any of those. Before he'd been eager for the sex and quick to slip away or dismiss the fleeting partner. Now, however, he wanted to spend as much time with Asher as he could and was worried about the sex. He could count the number of times he'd been with another man on one hand and honestly he was afraid of being a disappointment. After all, Asher was an incubus, a sexual creature by nature. Would Dean's experience be enough for such a being?

Asher stood up, yawned, and stretched. Dean tilted his head with curiosity, "Tired already?"

"Yeah, we should get some sleep," Asher slowly unbuttoned his borrowed shirt.

"Probably a good idea," Dean pulled himself over to sit at the edge of the bed in front of Asher.

The incubus let his sense reach out again. This time it seemed like both figures in the next room were asleep, "Well, Sam and Lizzy are asleep."

"Wait, what? How would you know that?" Dean didn't really doubt him, but didn't know how else to react.

"Things have been a lot clearer today. I told you it was hard to do before, but it's been as easy as thinking about it today." Asher finally undid the last button, "Though, it does feel like the fog is slowly creeping back in."

Dean was distracted for a moment, what he was sure was just the soft flesh of Asher's stomach before seemed to have just a hint of being toned now, "Sounds like using it is wearing you out."

"You're probably right," Asher dropped the shirt to the floor and began working at the button on his pants.

Dean leaned back on his elbows and watched, "Guess we'll need to figure out how to charge you back up."

Asher's pants slid down his legs, "So, where do we start then?"

Dean sat up and grabbed the incubus by the waist, "I can think of somewhere," Dean took a deep breath and finally resolved himself to action. He was going to take care of Asher like he promised and he was damn well going to do a better job than Sam did.

Asher staggered forward out of the pants that were crinkled up on the floor, "Where's that?"

"Right here," with one tug, Dean slid off Asher's boxer-briefs.

Asher could feel his heart pounding. This wasn't what he expected at all. He felt he would be the pursuer, but here was Dean sitting in front of him and pulling him in. The hunter's hot breath on Asher's sensitive skin slowly but surely getting a rise out of him. Asher couldn't speak, but he did let out a soft squeak.

Dean's face took on a cocky smirk, "Someone's excited." He reached up and wrapped his hand around Asher's member. Some light squeezing elicited moans from the incubus. Then a long slow lick along the side spawned a needful whimper that Dean loved the sound of.

Asher was putty in Dean's hands. He let the hunter do whatever he wanted. Right now that was expertly using his mouth on his most sensitive parts. Asher humped at the warm, wet and accepting mouth. The friction of those lips causing him to call out Dean's name.

Dean grabbed up Asher and dropped him onto the bed. The hunter dove back into Asher's crotch, doing his best to hold down the wiggling incubus. He began to get more aggressive, shoving his throat down onto Asher's cock.

This attention was finally pushing Asher over the edge. The incubus clutched at Dean's head and hair trying to slow him down. This only seemed to motivate him more, though. Soon Asher was crying out warnings to the man between his legs. These too were ignored and soon Dean was gulping down the heavy load that accompanied Asher's orgasm.

Dean took a moment to come up for air, "So, how was th-" he was quickly cut off by Asher's lips on his which melted into a deep probing kiss. Asher shifted their positions, spinning Dean under him and practically tearing off the man's shirt. He scrambled with the button of Dean's jeans, unable to get a good enough grip to unfasten them. Dean helped free the button for Asher who was quick to tug down the zipper and yank off the tight pants. This only left one last layer of fabric between Asher and his prize.

Asher paused for a minute to admire the man lying on the bed. The sturdy muscles, the playful grin, and the very impressive bulge. Asher finally freed Dean's straining member, a subtle and pleasant musky scent drifting up to his nostrils. He needed to taste it, his tongue sliding all over the thick length of it. Soon he tugged along it while lapping at Dean's ample orbs.

"Woah, buddy, slow down." Dean pulled Asher up to look him in the eyes, "I don't want this to end just yet."

Asher dove hungrily for Dean's lips. The two kissing intensely as Dean pulled the incubus into his lap. Asher could feel the hunter's thick meat throbbing against his rear. He rocked in Dean's lap, keeping up the kiss and allowing Dean's slowly dripping pre to lube him up.

Asher reached back and aimed Dean's slick rod at his eager hole. He began to slowly slide down its length, causing Dean to break the kiss with several loud moans. Eventually, after minutes of steady progress, Asher could feel all of Dean inside of him. He clung to the other man, pressed against his chest, licking, sucking and nibbling at his ear and neck.

Soon after, he felt Dean begin to gently hump at his tight rear. The feeling was indescribable. Both Dean and Asher were shouting as the hunter allowed himself to become aggressive yet again. Dean's thick member plunged in and out of Asher, who desperately clenched on it with his firm little rump.

Asher screamed Dean's name as he felt the cock inside him pulse. The hunter's orgasm pumped into the incubus with loud almost angry grunts. Asher, still stiff, sprayed his second orgasm between the two of them. Soon after, he fell limp into Dean's strong arms.

Asher was buzzing again, full of energy. Even still, he was tired from the physical exertion. Dean must have been too, because he fell asleep almost as soon as they had repositioned. Asher had a broad smile on his face as he drifted off that night.

His dreams had no intention of letting him keep that smile. When the dream started, all Asher could see and feel was complete and utter darkness. And then the screams dragged through his soul like screws across a chalkboard. Soon a steady rhythm of sobbing and the distinct sound of tears splattering on the ground fades in.

A ragged piece of giftwrap floats in circles around him as a limp balloon slowly drifts to the ground. A torn banner hangs against the wall. Its letters, 'HAPPY BIR' come into focus for only a moment before jumbling the more Asher tries to focus on them. A warm thick wetness seeps around his feet as the room comes more into focus.

Angry grunts from an older man fight through the crying and screaming. Next a glow so hot it burns forms on a disheveled bed and across from it against the wall. The smell of burning hair, flesh and fabric are near noxious. Soon feminine shapes cling to the glowing that is more of a weaving pattern than steady source of light.

The hot glow showed the liquid on the floor was a deep almost brownish red that was definitely blood. A slumped body seemed to be the source. A male face turned up towards Asher from the floor a perpetual scream on the white face. A second open mouth where his through should be poured out the viscous fluid.

The patter of tears on the floor coalesced to Asher's right where a woman was taped to a chair. The knot of glowing lines seared into her shoulder, a curl of smoke rising from them. Only half formed words seem to come out of her mouth. Lots of 'no's, 'why's, and 'don't's trailed in and out of her mumbling. Her eyes were locked open at the messy bed across from her.

The other set of glowing lines was rocking roughly back and forth. As was the young girl they were burning into, sear marks on the bed the telltale source of the acrid charred fabric smell. Soon the shape of a man formed over the girl and Asher could see that he was the reason for the rocking.

The screams now belonged to the girl and the grunts now belonged to the man. His thrusts into her shook the whole bed. A demented gleam in his eyes and a wicked smile on his face. The girl struggled underneath him, but was powerless to resist his strength.

The room continued like this for what felt like an eternity. Eventually the girl stopped screaming her gaze seemed to be fixated on a plant that set near the corner of the desk in the room. The little terracotta pot with a beautiful little teal ribbon tied around the edge was the only bright spot in the room. For a moment it was literally everything and the only thing while the girl locked her eyes on it.

And then the planter was falling. A smashing sound punctuated the room as pieces flew everywhere. The plant contained within rolled out of the clump of dirt that had held in place. Its roots eventually resting in the pool of blood.

The sound of a slap as the hand that had knocked over the pot smacked across the girl's face, "Stupid little bitch." The first words in the dream all night. The man gripped the girl's face forcing her to look him in the eyes as he continued to force himself inside of her. "Next I'm going to kill your mother. Don't worry though, I'm not going to kill you. You get to live."

The screams returned and the mumbled crying enhanced into a true whimper. The man's thrusting picked up, seemingly intensified by sounds of his victims. Not much longer and he was finished with the girl. A motion of his hand causing the shreds of sheets to tie the girl down to the bed.

He dragged himself across the room and stood behind the crying woman. A short blade caught the light of the moon as he pulled it from its sheath. The weapon was already tinted by blood. He squatted down bringing his lips to the woman's ear.

"She will never bear children now. Your brazen actions have cost her that privilege. Now you will die knowing what you've cost her. Her family, both past and future," the man chuckled, "King Oberon has also decided that little Elizabeth's gifts with nature shall be revoked. Her fae nature will now kill any plant life she comes in contact with." His knife was moving into position over the woman's heart.

He reached out again, motioning with his hand, and the girl was being forced to stare at them by the bedding that bound her, "Now's the time for last words. Choose carefully."

"Lizzy! I love you! I'm sorry! I never meant to-" the woman was cut off by her own scream as the blade plunged into her heart. As she slumped over in the chair, the man dissipated into smoke. The bindings from both the girl and the woman released. The woman falling on top of the man and Lizzy falling onto both of them.

The girl scrambled to her mother, cutting herself on shards of pottery. She lifted the woman and hugged her. Neither of their marks seemed to glow now, simply resting as brands in their flesh. She rocked the lifeless body in her arms just repeating "No, no, no..." over and over again.

The young girls eyes were dark with a loss of hope. Eyes that Asher now realized were fixed on him in a gaze he couldn't escape. His own crying unheard until now. A direct and accusatory finger pointed his way before the girl formed a new word, "You!"

Suddenly Asher was thrown back into darkness. A feeling of the world rushing around him before he snapped back to consciousness. What in the hell was that? Asher was sure it wasn't a memory, at least not one of his.

He clung harder to Dean, now realizing that he had made the man's chest wet with tears. He hadn't stopped crying yet either. The more he thought about what he'd experienced the more intense his sadness. He was a powerless witness, much like the woman. It was awful.

The sadness was so consuming it took him a while before he made the link to the woman he has met only briefly before. Her name was Lizzy and his memory of the girl was remarkably similar to her.

Now that he thought about it he even remembered the teal ribbon. The blood stained and aged piece of fabric had been tied around the woman's wrist. Could all of that had been real? Certainly no one could go through that and come out still a person?

Asher didn't have much longer to think about this before he had woken Dean up with his shaking sobs. The stronger man trying to comfort him but having no luck. He didn't press for details either, just let Asher lay there with him while he rubbed and pat at the incubus's back.

Dean eventually pulled them into an upright position. The hunter's nose and lips in Asher's hair. Dean whispering into the auburn strands, "It's ok. It's ok buddy. I got ya." he squeezed gently, "Just let it all out."

The two of them rocked there Asher's tears seemed unending. Just when he thought he might stop, hard banging at their motel room door startled him. The pair planned to ignore it until, "You piece of shit, I know you're in there Asher!" Lizzy's voice was both clear and undeniably angry.


	9. Chapter 9

No sooner was the door unlatched than Lizzy was already pushing her way into the room. As soon as her eyes landed on Asher she grabbed him with both hands and slammed him up against the nearest wall. Her spaghetti strap pajamas left her shoulder exposed revealing the same brand that Asher had seen in the dream.

"Oh my god..." Asher was more shocked than afraid at the moment.

"'Oh my god' what? Do you have something to say for yourself?" She was squeezing his arms so hard they hurt.

Dean stepped up beside them, "What the hell are you doing? Put him down." after no reaction from Lizzy, "Right NOW!"

She dropped Asher and frustratedly paced to the other side of the room squeezing fists and imagining that she was crushing some part of the incubus, "Yeah, well, he's the one who doesn't have any respect for privacy!"

"What are you talking about?" Dean is clueless.

Asher just slumps against the wall staring into space trying to understand what had happened. He looked at the rear profile of Lizzy checking to see if the brand was still there, if it was actually real. In doing so he couldn't help but also see the ribbon tied around her wrist, faded teal with blood stains, "Oh god, did that really happen?"

"Did what really happen? Someone talk to me here." Dean was insistent.

"Your little boytoy here doesn't know how to mind his own damn business." Lizzy turned to look at both of them.

"He's been in here with me all night, not sure how he could be minding his own business any better than that." Dean was starting to understand why he'd been warned about Lizzy. This bitch was downright insane.

"Little bastard was inside my head." There was that accusing finger again.

"I"m so sorry." Asher's words were almost lost in the shouting between the hunters. A single tear broke free of his eyes and trailed down his face.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You don't get to just jump into people's dreams like it's just ok for you to stare at someone's nightmares." Lizzy was starting to approach Asher again and Dean was staying between the two of them.

"Wait, what?" Dean was convinced of it now. Totally god damn nuts.

Sam strode into the room through the still open door, "Jesus Lizzy, it's almost 4AM."

"Tell your brother's little bitch boy here that he needs to keep inside his own head."

"For the last freakin' time, what in the hell are you talking about?" Dean grabbed the woman by the shoulders and was just about to shake her.

"Get your hands off me," Lizzy shrugged away from Dean's grasp and took a deep breath, composing herself, "Asher here, was in my cozy little nightmare tonight."

"Wait, what?" Dean and Sam together.

"You have the same nightmare night after night for a few years and you notice when something is different. Like a nosy little prick watching everything from the corner." Her anger and body language still clearly directed at the incubus.

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean wasn't buying it.

Sam on the other hand, "Hrmmm, I think I actually remember something from the research I did."

"Seriously?"

"Well, it would line up with the legends about the Native American Shamans that gained strength and sustenance from sex. It said they could influence the will of men, walk through the dreams of others, and call on the storms."

"Ya think?" Lizzy looked at Sam like this was all obvious.

"Wait," Dean was still confused, "I thought he was an incubus?"

"Well, yeah, there's legends that say the fae, who also originated the incubus, lived amongst Native Americans for a while before the Pilgrims came. It all ties together." Sam enjoyed the moment of being the one in the know.

"Yeah, serves you right. Not the picnic you expected, huh?" Lizzy taunted Asher who was now curled up in the fetal position and gently rocking himself.

Tears streaked the incubus's face, "No, that couldn't have actually happened." the words were almost a whisper.

Sam approached Lizzy, "Jesus, what is wrong with you?" he watched as his brother knelt to try and comfort Asher again.

"Wrong with me?" Lizzy glares at Sam, "Wrong with ME?! You're kidding right?" she continues before Sam can interject, "of course you aren't. I see how it is, obviously he's the victim here. Not the person who had him crawl into their head."

"Lizzy-"

"Nope, not dealing with this." Lizzy grabbed the bible off the side table and tossed it against the wall next to Asher, "Invade my head again and next time I won't miss." She stormed out of the door.

Dean was still trying to comfort Asher who was more shaken now that threats had been made, "It's gonna be ok, I promis-"

"Tell them or anyone what you saw and I will do worse than you witnessed inside my head." Lizzy reappearing in the doorway for a moment before stomping back off to her room.

"Jesus," Dean looked to his brother, "Sam?"

"Fine, I'll deal with her." Sam left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I can't believe it was real..." Asher just muttered to himself as Dean tried to console him. The two curled up on the floor of the motel room against a wall near the door. They fell asleep like that, Dean holding a very shell-shocked Asher. The sun was up before the ringing cell phone woke them.

Dean tried to get the burner out of his pocket before the ringing could wake Asher. He saw that it was Bobby just before he flipped it open, "Yeah, what's up?"

"I got a tip from a friend workin' a case a couple towns over from you guys. Seems like your case has struck again in Wyattville. Bad news though, this time someone got shot. They're in critical condition." Bobby paused for a minute, "Sam ok? Seems like that incubus kid is having a pretty strong effect on the both of you."

Dean hadn't really thought about it, it really had been only days since they'd saved Asher. Nah, he didn't want to think that any of this could be fake. He made his promise and he was going to keep it, "Yeah, Sam's fine. Lizzy's totally frickin' nuts though. Total bitch actually. Remind me why Sam needs reminding that he needs to avoid getting close to her?"

"You know Sam and his charity cases. He thinks he can bring out the good in anyone."

"Yeah, well, she's got less of a heart than the Grinch who stole Christmas."

"She's a hunter Dean. We don't get into this life for kicks."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the tip, I'll let Sammy know."

A few hours later and they were checking into a new motel, this one just as run down as the last. Sam and Dean switch into their Fed suits and find something semi-professional looking for Asher. Lizzy holes up in her room, not ready to spend any time around Asher.

The pair of brothers roll up on the crime scene in Baby. Stepping out and leading the way with Asher behind them they badge-flash their way to the sheriff that seems to be the head of the investigation. After a bit of small talk and an offer not to step on their toes or take over the investigation they earn the sheriff's trust.

The sheriff lifts the crime scene tape to let the brothers and 'Special Agent' Asher into the book store where the shooting happened. Dean and Sam look the place over and find nothing. Asher however, upon reaching out his senses to feel the place, senses a sort of residue. Like something dark and angry moved through the building and left a trace.

He silently follows the feeling with Sam and Dean making excuses to the police about special investigation techniques and Asher being some kind of savant. They were putting a lot of faith in Asher and he wasn't sure why, but now he didn't want to disappoint them. It was on the edge of town that he started to lose the trace.

"Maybe we can get that bracelet she dropped. Do you think that would help?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know, this is all new to me. Maybe?" Asher wasn't going to say no, but he really had no clue just how this strange power of his worked.

"Alright, I got this." Dean smirked, ready to turn on his signature charm, "See you guys back at the motel?"

"Yeah, it's pretty close to here. Probably just a few minutes on foot." Sam seemed hesitant.

"Alright, no funny stuff." Dean seemed to focus on Sam with this comment.

Sam held up his hands in surrender, "I swear."

Dean headed back towards the crime scene and the parked Impala. Sam and Asher had a mostly silent walk back to the motel. Sam tried making small talk a couple times, but none of it took hold.

Back at the motel Sam left Asher at the doorstep to the room the incubus was sharing with Dean. He offered to check in with Asher and Dean later. Then he told Asher he was going to get Lizzy caught up on the case so far.

Asher decided that after the long crazy night and this strange day, he was going to take a shower. He turned on the water, waiting until it started to steam up the small bathroom to step in. Just as he closed the curtain, he could hear the sound of Dean coming into the motel room.

Asher realized then that he hadn't felt Dean approach. So much sensing all day had apparently drained his energy. From the sound of the bathroom door opening and clothes hitting the floor he was in for a bit of a recharge.

Asher pretended not to notice as Dean slipped into the shower behind him. The hunter pulled his violet-eyed charge's back up against his chest. Asher turned in his arms and held him. The two stood silently under the hot water just enjoying the closeness of the moment.

Eventually the water threatened to start cooling. The pair took that as a hint to start using soap and shampoo. Helping eachother was a good excuse to touch each other's bodies that was far from necessary, but a lot of fun. Soon, the water was turned off and they were drying each other off.

Dean chuckled and grinned as he lifted a nude Asher off his feet and carried him into the main area of the motel room. Asher laughed the whole way, even as he was tossed onto the bed where he curled a finger playfully at Dean. The hunter laughed and crawled on top of the incubus.

The two locked lips again, their hands exploring each other's smooth, clean skin. Dean's excitement to have another night together was apparent both on his face and below his waist. Asher rolled over under Dean, letting the hunter grind against his very exposed bubble butt.

Just when Dean had Asher all warmed up, a loud knock echoed through the room. Dean grumbled before shouting, "We don't want any!"

The voice on the other side belonged to Sam, "Dean, It's me. We need to talk."

Dean sighed and slid to the edge of the bed. Asher offered a shrug, as if to say 'What can you do?' before wrapping himself up in the sheet. Dean grabbed his pants from the bathroom and started sliding them on. He still didn't feel comfortable with Asher so exposed, so he tossed his shirt to the bed. Distracted for a moment as he watched the incubus slide it on and button it up.

"Are you there? Dean?" Sam was getting impatient.

Dean tugged at the door, letting it swing open. He turned away from his brother to head back to the bed before dropping to a seat on it. Sam stepped in, a nervous expression on his face as he closed the door behind himself. The room filled with an uncomfortable silence as all three boys just looked around at eachother wondering who would break it first.

Turns out, it would be Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

"Seriously, Sammy? What do you want? You were the one desperate to get in here and talk to me. So, spill." Dean's patience had hit its limit quickly.

Sam had an arm up scratching the back of his head as he decided on his words, "Look, Dean, really, I just wanted to apologize."

"Ok, well, get to it then." Dean raised his eyebrows.

Sam sighed with frustration, "Fine. I'm sorry Dean and I'm sorry Asher. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

The brothers both looked to Asher who just seemed confused, "Taken advantage of me? Did I miss something?"

The hunters exchanged looks, Sam shrugging and Dean shaking his head. Dean turned to Asher, "The sex stuff, back at Bobby's."

Asher seemed to get it, "Oh, well, it was just sex. So, no big deal."

"Just sex?" Dean balled up a fist then let it go, "Just... sex?"

Asher's face seemed to communicate that he wasn't really sure why this was a question.

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "He is an incubus."

Dean brushed the hand off, "I guess," It was clear that there was more going on inside Dean's head right now.

"Anyways," Sam continued, "I just... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess anything up with you two. I'm gonna head back over to Lizzy's room," Sam half-frowned, "hope you two have a good night." but he seemed to doubt that would happen from Dean's reaction.

The door shut, leaving Asher and Dean alone again. Dean sat quietly on the edge of the bed for a while, head in his hands. Asher wanted to break the silence, but he had no idea how. He could feel that Dean didn't want him to be too close right now.

When Dean finally moved, it was away from Asher. He snatched up the Impala's keys and headed for the door. He only stopped to say something half-way out of the door, "I'll be back later." the words were sent out into the night air, but Asher could hear them.

The best the incubus could pull together for a response was a meek, "Alright." The door slammed shut, Baby roared to life outside, and then the sound of Dean peeling out with her faded into the distance. A single tear trailed out of Asher's eye, the residual feeling of sadness from Dean was affecting him, but he still didn't understand where it came from.

Asher curled up in the bed, he tried to watch some TV but after a couple hours without Dean there it didn't prove distracting enough. He spent some time focusing and trying to feel out what was happening in Lizzy's room, each time steadily eating into the last bit of his reserves. After another hour he could start to feel the now familiar shiver of hunger kick in.

He stared at the alarm clock, which only told him that it was after 1AM already. He was feeling particularly weak now. He had definitely pushed his limits in feeling out Lizzy's room. He could barely stand when he finally decided to head next door for help, at what the alarm clock told him was around 3AM.

He stumbled out of the room, struggling to carry his own weight at this point. He almost made it to Lizzy and Sam's door. Falling to the pavement in front of the room.

Almost another half hour later, it was Lizzy who discovered him on her way to grab a late night snack from one of the motel vending machines, "Fuck." Lizzy shook her head and sighed. She wanted to leave him there on the pavement. Unfortunately for her, she knew if she did that Sam and Dean would be too upset to keep working with her and she still had her eye set on solving this case before either of them. Stringing them along was important to that.

She huffed again before going to get Sam. She shook the hunter awake and explained what she'd found. Sam hurriedly moved outside and picked up the half-naked and unconscious Asher. He brought him into Lizzy's room and laid him out on the foot of the bed. As Lizzy left to actually get her midnight snack.

Sam tugged the edges of the shirt to better cover Asher. Fighting with himself over what to do, he ended up doing nothing long enough for Lizzy to get back. She'd already half-eaten her Baby Ruth on the way back, "Serrioushly?" the word sneaking past a mouthful of candy bar.

"I already pissed Dean off once," Sam words were exasperated, "I don't really want to do that again."

"And how's Dean gonna feel when you let the guy starve and maybe die?" She didn't actually care, she just wanted to mess with Sam a bit.

Sam glared at her, unsure if he should trust her, but not able to argue with the question, "That's definitely not better."

"So give the kid a pick-me-up." She wandered over and lifted the bottom edge of the shirt checking out Asher's assets, "Oh, hmm" she gave an appreciative nod.

Sam bat at her hand, causing her to drop the sheet. Lizzy plopped into the chair Sam had been using for a bed and continued to nibble at her candy bar. When Sam just stood there, she lifted a foot to literally kick him into action, knocking him on top of Asher.

"Get to it then, he's gonna die while you decide what to do." Lizzy didn't know that her words were irrelevant at this point. With Sam making skin contact with Asher he was already drawn in. Like instinct, the hunter's personal starvation from physicality and the supernatural draw of Asher's starved flesh had him tearing Dean's shirt off the incubus.

"Well then," Lizzy's comment went unnoticed by the now ravenous Sam. Asher having a particularly strong effect on the hunter, due to Sam's already addictive nature. The taller man licked and sucked at the all of the now exposed skin, slowly feeling a warmth build in it again.

Sam soon found himself face first in the same assets that Lizzy had been sneaking a peak at earlier. Every part of Asher both smelled and tasted sweet like fresh fruit. Sam filled his mouth with that flavor, not even aware of the two of them not being alone.

After a bit of working over by the hunter, Asher gasped as he was brought back to consciousness by the influx of sexual energies. He almost immediately closed his eyes again, as the waves of pleasure washed over him. His hands reaching down to guide the eager mouth around for the most pleasure.

Lizzy finished her candy bar and neatly pressed the wrapper out flat against the table. She settled into the chair, not at all minding the show being put on in front of her. She chuckled to herself as she realized that Sam would never ever live this one down.

Back on the bed, Asher's back was arched with pleasure as Sam brought him over the edge. The tall hunter refused to stop until he had enjoyed all of the incubus's nectar-like orgasm. The sweet taste on Sam's lips lingered after he finally released his grip.

Asher turned onto his stomach and crawled towards the head of the bed. Sam, still driven by an intense lust that he couldn't control, tackled the incubus. The hunter practically tore at his pants to undo them and get the slacks pushed down to his ankles. He pressed his large erection between Asher's tight little cheeks and began to grind.

Lizzy kicked her feet up at the foot of the bed, "Sure, go ahead, feel free to fuck on my bed..." her words heard only be her. She shrugged as she pulled out her phone, getting some choice blackmail photos. She even decided to record a bit of video so she could play back the sounds the two were making for Sam later.

There were definitely plenty of grunts and moans passing back and forth between the two. Sam was inside Asher at this point, humping at the tight little incubus's hole. The little bubble butt clenching on the throbbing meat, eager to milk it.

It wasn't much longer before the grunts and groans intensified. Sam finally finished inside of Asher. The boys' noise kept them from hearing the approaching Impala. The two were so loud even Lizzy missed it, not that she would have done anything about it.

Just as Sam was sliding out of Asher, Lizzy's door opened. It took a minute for Dean to understand what he was seeing from the doorway, "Sam, Asher's gone. Where's-" the minute was up, "You have got to be kidding me!" Dean slammed the door behind him as he left.

The only sound left now was Lizzy's laughter as she stood up, "Better go patch things up with your bro," she smacked Sam's exposed ass right before he pulled his pants back up. The hunter didn't say anything, just glared at her before leaving for the room next door.

Asher pulled a sheet around himself after finding he didn't have any kind of clothes in this room outside of a ripped up shirt. He felt the pleasure of the feed subsiding. Soon, he realized what had just happened and buried his face in his hands, "I messed up, didn't I?"

"Boy did you ever," Lizzy dropped onto the bed beside him, "The other option looked like death."

"Probably would have been better."

"Don't be so dramatic," Lizzy flipped on the TV with the remote, turning it up a bit to drown out the shouting coming from next door, "I know you're not that much of a bitch."

After a few minutes of silence from Asher, Lizzy realized he was crying, "Ok, fine, I was wrong, you are a little bitch."

This only seemed to increase the shaking tears to heaving sobs. Lizzy was intensely uncomfortable. All she wanted right now was for the waterworks to stop. She rolled her eyes before begrudgingly putting an arm around Asher, "They'll work it out." she used that same arm to pat his shoulder, "Besides didn't look like either of you really had any control over what was happening."

The gesture and the words seemed to help stem the flow of tears. Asher having soaked in what Lizzy just said, turned to give her a very strange look, "Were you watching the whole time?"

"Yeah," giving no sign she thought it was weird, "hard to argue with dinner and a show."

Asher just furrowed his brow in her direction.

"Actually, wasn't nearly as gross as I thought it might be." she flipped through channels, "Sam's pretty hot though, and you aren't too shabby yourself. You're more of a cute than a hot, I'd say." she elbowed Asher almost playfully, then narrowed her eyes, "tell Sam that I said that and I will hurt you."

Asher had let himself smile, but then looked worried after the quick change of tone at the end. He decided to sit and stare at the TV quietly rather than risk upsetting Lizzy by talking. Eventually, he couldn't help himself, and finally asked something that had been bouncing around in his head for the past day, "What are you?"

"Seriously? What kind of question is that?" Lizzy's tone seemed jovial for the moment.

"Well, you're definitely not human... so what are you?" Asher risked asking again.

She stared Asher in the eyes, "You tell either of those two and I will cut so many new holes into you they won't even know where to stick their dicks."

Asher sensed that this was not an idle threat by any means, "I won't. Really, I won't" he decided to back up this claim with evidence, "I've kept your secret so far."

That seemed to sate Lizzy's wrath for now, "I'm fae," if words could shrug, those two would have, "and so are you." a loud thud, which Lizzy recognized as a fist hitting the wall, punctuated the sentence for her, "they're fine," she said, right before another happened, "probably fine."

Asher nodded for a moment, "Wait, how do you know I'm fae? What does that mean? Aren't I an incubus?" The questions happened so quickly even Asher needed a second to realize what all he asked.

Lizzy let out a slow huff of air, "Ok, so. Yeah, you're an incubus. Which is just a type of fae. I know you're fae because I can feel it in your emotions, the same way that you know I'm different," her eyes focus on a distant thought, "You don't want to know what it means."

Asher sat quietly after that, he had the feeling that he came close to something dangerous then. Lizzy eventually settled on just watching an infomercial. Asher had started to drift off when suddenly Lizzy was up and moving again.

"Found this in the evidence locker," She tossed some sort of ring at Asher.

Asher looked at the shape for a minute before he understood what it was, "Oh, a bracelet."

"Yeah, it was that girl's. Sam mentioned you might be able to track her with it or something." Lizzy crawled back into bed sliding under the comforter.

Asher slid the bracelet over his wrist. Even now he could feel a connection to the same energies he'd been following all day.

"Feel free to get some more rest. Those two can argue forever."

Asher settled in for some more sleep and found out she was right. Reaching out with his senses he could feel Sam and Dean in the next room still frustrated and fighting. Finally, he drifted off and entered the Dreamworld.

Except, yet again, it wasn't his. And it wasn't Lizzy's either...


	11. Chapter 11

Asher wandered into a foreign Dreamland. He was surrounded by stacks of books and filing cabinets. He slid one drawer open and fingered through a file. It seemed to be about a young girl being beaten by her therapist. Asher noped that right back into the cabinet.

Walking a bit further he pulled a random book off of the shelf which seemed to detail the use of a magical spell. Flipping ahead a few pages he saw something about kidney failure. He decided he was done with the book at that point and slipped it back onto the shelf.

A few more paces forward and he realized he was approaching a door. It was large and ominous, an almost ornate pattern traced into the ancient wood. The knob turned willingly and he stepped out of what he now realized was the dark backroom of a much larger structure.

The brighter area blinded him a bit. He could also tell that this area was much cleaner, the smell went from dusty to a nose hair searing bleach. Once his senses caught up to the changes he realized there was a young woman staring at him.

Her gothic style complimented the straight black raven hair that was clipped up on her head. Her wrists were covered in tons of different bracelets. Asher saw one that looked familiar and it took him a minute to realize it matched the one on his wrist.

"What the fuck were you doing in the restricted section? You can't just walk back there. Did you look at anything? You did, didn't you!" It was pretty clear that she wasn't going to give him a chance to actually answer any of her questions, "What the? How did you get that?!" she paced over to him and snatched the bracelet off his wrist, happy with the regained symmetry, "Not cool."

"I'm so-" Asher was quickly cut off.

"So, who the fuck are you and why are you in my dream? Is this yet another punishment?" she seemed to shout to the world around them, "I can't get any peace in my dreams either now?! Is nothing sacred?!"

Asher waited with her for a response, when nothing came he spoke up himself again, "I'm Asher. I think I'm here because of your bracelet." He reflexively lifted his wrist to show it and there it was again as if she'd never touched it.

"Ah, what the fuck? Give me that back, damnit!" she yanked the bracelet off his wrist again, putting it back in place.

"Sorry. That was an accident, I think." Asher was still getting a hold of dream logic.

She turned to him, shocked, "Wait. Did you just apologize to me?"

"Yeah," dream logic wasn't the only confusing thing here.

The girl stepped closer to him, "Are you still sorry?"

"Uh, yep."

She moved even closer, "And now?"

"Sure."

A couple more steps and she was almost on top of him, "What about now?" She kind of cringed and seemed to be bracing herself, like Asher might reach out and hit her at any moment.

"Yes."

She stares Asher in the eye for a minute before finally appearing to relax, "So, how did you get here? And why did you have my bracelet?"

Asher took a second to think and this was apparently too long, "I-".

"What kind of person comes in through the restricted section? I swear, you better not have been nosing around in there. It's off limits, got it? Restricted. Section. It's even in the name, see? Not really that hard of a concept to understand." she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Asher took advantage of this brief pause, "I think I'm here because of your bracelet. Sometimes I end up in other people's dreams, apparently. I didn't choose to come in that way, it's just where I appeared." Asher felt his irritation at being talked over creep into his face.

The young woman braced herself again and surprisingly stayed quiet. After a few seconds she seemed relieved, "Whew, well, don't go back there. It's awful. No one should. Asher? Kind of weird name. Knew a guy named Ashe once. Total tool." She looked Asher over again, "You don't seem like a tool though. You're not trying to hurt me, so that's a plus right there."

"Why would I hurt you?" Asher hadn't yet stopped being confused, but it seemed like she was letting him talk now.

"Everyone does. It's what I get for being me, I guess. I used to think some god was punishing me, but then I realized if there were gods one of them would probably make at least one thing go well in my life. And it's just been a shit show for years, so I'm pretty sure we're on our own down here."

Asher flashed back to the details of the case that Dean and Sam had shared with him, "So, those people getting hurt. That's been self defense? Did you shoot that guy?"

"Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." the woman was snapping an elastic bracelet against her arm repeatedly, "That was real. He shot him. Bad Lilly! You get hurt, you don't kill people. Fuck guns. Stupid things."

Asher tried to stop her from snapping the bracelet again. Lilly dodged away from him and fell to the floor, "No! Don't touch me! I don't know where you've been!" she was keeping her distance.

Asher held his hands up, palms open, "Sorry, I was trying to help. The guy is in the hospital, he's in critical condition, but he didn't die."

Lilly seemed to relax a little, "He's not dead." she muttered this a few more times under her breath before she stood back up.

"What happened?" Asher tried to use as gentle a tone as possible.

"Crazy ass people carrying guns is what happened. Definitely traveled way too far south. I needed supplies though. Had to go into town, wasn't going to walk in without some kind of protection."

"Protection?"

"Yeah, the spell. Only works for a short time, makes people hate each other instead of me. Kind of hard to pick up herbs, books, and food if people want to punch you in the face until you stop moving."

"Wait, what? Why would anyone want to do that?"

At this point she just laughed maniacally for almost a full minute, "Oh, you don't know either? Seems to just be what I get for living. Must have really fucked up in a past life or something. You don't seem to want to hit me, what's so different about you?"

Asher frowned, "I'm fae, an incubus specifically, I suppose."

"No, shit?" Lilly seemed to get the confirmation she needed from his face, "An actual fae? I've only read about you guys. Wait, you said incubus. Wouldn't that make you a demon?" her eyes narrowed.

"Apparently not." Asher shrugged.

"Huh, weird." she looked away for a moment before her eyes snapped back to Asher, "Wait? How did you know what happened? And you have my bracelet? Are you following me? You're following me!"

"Kind of."

"Well, what the fuck are you following me for?"

A single question all on it's own, what a novelty, "My friends are trying to find you."

"More fae? Great, I pissed off a whole other race. Fan-fucking-tastic!"

"Well, no. Actually, yes to the f-" Asher had to stop himself from talking. If he couldn't tell Sam and Dean that Lizzy was fae, he definitely shouldn't be telling a stranger, "You didn't piss off a race of people. My friends are human, mostly. They're just worried about the people getting hurt."

Another glare from Lilly, "And what are your friends going to do when they find me? Have you thought about that?"

"Actually, no. I hadn't. I don't think they'd hurt you though."

Another burst of maniacal laughter, this one longer than the last, "not hurt me. That's a good one. I like you, you're funny. Ha! Not hurt me." She shook her head in disbelief.

"I can talk to them. Explain the situation. I'm sure they'd leave you be if they knew it was self-defense."

Lilly had begun scanning the shelves. It seemed like most of the books and files in this area were dedicated to spells and rituals. Eventually she found what she wanted and began thumbing through a book of hiding spells, "Nope. Trust me. If they're human they're just gonna wanna hurt me. Do your friends carry guns?"

Asher thought about the arsenal he'd seen in the back of the Impala, "I'll talk to them."

She took that as a yes, "How about instead, you guys just leave me alone? I want to live, ok? That's it. Just want to see another day." she settled on a page.

"And I want to help."

"Damnit. I really did like talking to you Asher. Sorry, but, uh, just can't let your gun toting buddies find me. So, see you never?" she began to mumble some words in a language that Asher didn't understand.

"I really will talk to them, I meant it." As the words left his mouth the dream started to dissipate like a fog lifting. He was alone in blackness for a minute before he woke up. He quickly sat up, taking in a sharp breath.

"Mornin', sex doll," Lizzy was standing by the table in the room, looking ready to hunt.

Asher rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Sam and Dean?"

"Eh, passed out eventually last night, I'm sure. They might have been up for a while, probably could use some more sleep." She was still trying to stay ahead of the boys, attempting to get Asher to herself, and track down Lilly.

"I'll go get them."

Lizzy cursed under her breath, "No, no, I'll go. Need to get you some clothes anyway. Can't have you wandering the motel in just a sheet."

Asher realized he really didn't have any actual clothes at this point and was forced to acquiesce, "Can I use your shower then?"

"Feel free" Lizzy stepped out the front door and left Asher to get ready for the day.

Asher was drying off when he heard the door open again, except it wasn't Lizzy coming back, it was Dean. The incubus smiled and set the towel around his waist. Dean set a pile of fabric on the table, which appeared to be a full set of clothes.

Asher rushed over to him, but Dean stopped him by putting a hand up, "Just dropping these off."

"Really?" Asher's sadness flooded to his face.

Dean couldn't look at him, "Look, I just need some time ok?"

"Oh, alright." Asher dropped his towel and started to get dressed.

Dean couldn't help but peek, deciding he better go before he did something that made him even more confused, "We'll all be outside, ok? Sam and Lizzy are waiting in Baby."

"No, wait. I wanted to tell you something." Asher reached out to stop Dean, and frowned when the hunter flinched away, "The girl, Lilly, I was in her dream last night."

"What?"

"Yeah, Lizzy got her bracelet yesterday. I guess it let me connect with her. I'm still not sure how that works."

"So, what are we dealing with then?"

"I'm not sure, exactly. She might be a little crazy. Said something about everyone always wanting to hurt her. She did seem surprised when I didn't want to."

"Ok, she's paranoid then."

"No, she was just trying to protect herself. Said she had to do a spell just come into town without everyone wanting to punch her in the face."

"Wait, you're telling me she's a witch?"

Asher thought back to all the spellbooks he'd seen in her head, "I guess."

"Then we really need to get a move on. Catch up to her before she can hurt anyone else."

Asher could sense there was something Dean wasn't telling him, he wasn't sure if it had to do with Lilly or with the two of them and didn't want to press the issue right now, "Promise me something?"

"What's that?"

"Promise me that I can talk to her first, before you guys do anything."

"Really?"

"Yes, you guys told me that she makes other people fight each other right? Well, you and Sam have done enough fighting because of me. Maybe I can stop whatever it is she does?"

"Fine, I promise I'll let you talk to her first." Dean finally looked at Asher now that he was fully dressed, "Ok?"

"Ok, thank you" Asher caught Dean's eyes for a moment before the hunter looked away.

The two headed out of the room and climbed into the Impala. The group headed back to the edge of town where Lilly's trail had gone cold for Asher the day before. With the bracelet he was able to get a better bearing on where the young woman had run to after the chaos in town. Leaving Baby behind, they all headed into the woods with Asher in the lead.

Sam was still worried about having hurt his brother. Dean was trying to figure out if he could truly care about an incubus. Lizzy was still scheming, trying to figure out how to get to their target first. Asher was hoping that Dean would keep his promise. With all these motives floating around, this manhunt was sure to disappoint someone, but none of them would be prepared for how it was going to end.


	12. Chapter 12

Tracking Lilly ended up being easier than they had anticipated. Generally, the boys and Lizzy could find her tracks through the area. Occasionally, they would lose her tracks and Asher would step up to find where they picked back up. The team worked like this for the better part of a day.

Eventually, with the sun setting, the hunters decided it was time to set up camp. A fire pit was made and a fire to go in it. A tent was set up and some food was prepared. Everyone sat around the fire, sharing its warmth.

"Really? Beanee Weenees?" Lizzy dropped her plastic spoon back into the can, "Where I come from this is a side, not a meal."

"And what exactly did you bring to this shindig, princess?" Dean deflected the complaint.

Lizzy just glared across the fire at Dean and silently went back to eating her beans.

"Sleeping's gonna be a bit tight. Not a lot of space for all of us." Sam nodded to the little tent, "Usually, it's just me and Dean at the 't even really think about all four of us having to share it."

"That's not so bad. At least we'll be nice and warm, right?" Asher was trying to look for the positive in the situation.

"Maybe we can have ourselves a nice little orgy." Lizzy's comment came in a flat and strangely serious tone.

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a second, then turned away with a solid 'no thank you' expression set on their faces. Asher pondered this for a minute or two, but couldn't figure out what Lizzy was supposed to do in it. The female hunter scanned over the looks on the guys' faces, chuckling to herself about making them even consider it.

Everyone picked at their cans for the next hour or so, no real discussions starting. Eventually, it was time to finally crawl into the tent. The most amicable positioning had Lizzy up against one side with Sam closer to the middle and Asher sandwiched between the two brothers

Asher was turned towards Dean, who was facing the tent wall opposite from Lizzy. All of them were filed in, front to back. Asher tentatively put an arm around Dean, he could feel the hunter tense at first, but eventually he relaxed. The incubus pulled himself up against Dean, enjoy the subtle musky scent the day's work had left on the hunter. That's how Asher fell asleep, hugging close to Dean, with the tip of his nose resting on the back of the hunter's neck.

A few minutes later Asher was pulled out of sleep. Sam had shifted and was pressing right up against the incubus's rear. Asher could feel the taller hunter's package throbbing against him. Sam's hand grabbed Asher's hip, holding him in place while he started to grind on the incubus.

Asher heard the sound of someone else moving in the tent. Being pressed against both brothers he rightly assumed it was Lizzy.

Tired annoyance sounded in her voice, "Ugh, not again." then she snapped her fingers and Sam just sort of stopped, slowly falling back away from him still soundly asleep.

Asher curled up against Dean again, falling slowly back into someone else's dreams. He faded into a familiar dark and musty room. Why did he have to enter through here? He hung his head in defeat wondering if he'd get a chance to speak this time.

"Wow, this is some pretty sick shit," that voice was familiar, "Holy shit, no wonder she hurts people."

Asher headed towards it, still trying to place it.

"Well then," the sound a book snapping shut, "Heya, sex doll." Lizzy.

"What are you doing here?!" Asher's voice an urgent whisper.

"Beats me," She put the book back on the shelf, cramming it into a new spot even though the slot where it came from was clearly still open, "thanks for the ride though." she started to finger through a filing cabinet.

"Stop, that's not yours!" more forced whispers.

"Oh, you mean like when you walked your way into my nightmare and left immediately?" Lizzy glared at him.

Asher had no response.

"Yeah, didn't think so." she flipped through a few files before closing the drawer up, "This is way more fun when it's someone else's head. So, where is this crazy bitch anyway?" Her eyes darted around the dark space.

"We're in the Restricted Section. I assume she doesn't come back here unless she has to."

"Well, seems like you've been here before. Where's the door?"

Asher gave a defeated nod towards the direction of the heavy door. Lizzy headed for it, dragging her fingers across everything and anything along the way. Asher huffed, he knew that she was doing this just to bother him, but it wasn't worth arguing over. Soon they stepped out into the main library.

"Oh hey," Lilly almost seemed happy to see Asher, at least for a second, "Wait, how are you back here? Shit, was that one time use? Fuck! And who's this? DID YOU BOTH COME IN THROUGH THE RESTRICTED SECTION?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

Asher could see Lizzy trying to find an opportunity to speak and looking to him for help. He just shrugged and shook his head.

"Ugh, her hands have been all over it. I can feel it in my head. Gross, what have you even been touching?"

Lizzy seized this moment of shaking disgust in Lilly, to finally get some words in, "You should really be asking where his hands have been." some really useless words.

"You. Sarcastic one with the tits. Who are you? What are you doing here? And what are you? I know you're not human." Lilly's glare was fixed on the fae huntress.

"Oh, I get a turn again." Lizzy paced through the library, poking at various books, "First, how would you know what I am or am not? Second, name's Lizzy. Third, I'm just along for the ride," the hunter nodded towards Asher, "He's the one at the steering wheel. Not that he knows how to drive."

Asher could tell Lilly was frustrated, not necessarily by the answers to the questions, but the fact that they were given so intentionally out of order. He just offered a muttered, "Sorry."

Lilly seemed to ignore this and focus on Lizzy, "Well, Lizzy, if that is your real name, I actually believe he can't drive. Why would anyone choose to come here? I know I wouldn't!" She had been looking for a book the whole time she spoke, "And this is why I know you're not human!," Turning the book to a page about Queen Maeb.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lizzy looked legitimately confused about this supposed 'Ah ha!' moment Lilly was having.

"Damnit!" She reached down and turned the page, "This!" She thrust the book at them, it showed Oberon's seal. The same mark that branded Lizzy's shoulder.

"It's a fashion statement!"

"A fashion statement made of magic, you faerie bitch!"

"Half faerie, thank you very much!" Lizzy's next words came out an angry mutter, "Fuck the fae"

Asher frowned, "So, uh, everyone feel better now?"

"No!" both women shouted at him in unison.

Asher just threw up his hands and walked away a bit to lean against a nearby shelf. He assumed he was about to watch a train wreck, but surprisingly the results were different. After both women collected themselves they started really talking. Well, it wasn't smooth sailing, but it definitely wasn't the wreck it could have been.

"I saw that you have some people problems," Lizzy stated flatly, "Well, more like they have some problems with you."

"You would know, nosing through the Restricted Section." Lilly put the faerie book back, "Which is completely fucking rude."

"Yeah, well, that's just kind of how I do things." Lizzy traced a finger across a whole collection of spellbooks, "So, a witch huh?" Asher could see the spark on her face that showed she was seeing Lilly as someone useful.

"Better than being a bitch. I am so kicking you out of here as soon as I remember where the heck I put that spell."

"Well, then you'd miss out on all the fun."

"You really think highly of yourself, don't you?"

"Pretty much. You should to."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I can solve your little problem. No spell required."

"What? Bullshit. Bull freaking shit. I have looked everywhere for something to stop it. I have prayed to every god that clearly doesn't exist. There is no way you can help me."

"But what if I can?" Lizzy's words were having an effect on Lilly. Even Asher could see the hope building in the witch's eyes, "Would you pray to me?" then it clouded over with anger.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You don't get to toy with people like that!" Lilly pulled down another book covered in symbols for sleep, "Maybe Asher can't drive but I can jerk the wheel!" A phrase in an unknown language was spoken and the room started to spin.

The library merged into darkness. For a minute, Asher thought he'd been kicked out again. It wasn't much longer before he could hear the screams, the tears, and the grunts. Again. Soon his own repetition of the word 'no' was added to the chorus. It even took him a while to realize that Lilly stood paralyzed next to him.

The pair watched Lizzy's nightmare unable to move, unable to help. It wasn't the assassin was about to murder Lizzy's mother again before he could hear Lilly pleading. At first he didn't realize she was talking to him. But soon it made sense. She was telling him that if he could bring them here he could take them back.

He focused on that thought, that idea. Doing his best to ignore the muttered promise. The sound of the knife entering flesh again. He thought of Lilly's books. Halls and halls of books. He closed his eyes and screamed. He could feel the other women. They clung to him, holding on as he ripped them through space.

Lizzy's grip was weakening. He tried to grab onto her, hold her with his own hands. He wasn't fast enough. She fell away into the darkness and then it was just him and Lilly in the library with the spellbook.

Asher crumpled to his knees, clinging onto Lilly's leg, tears soaking into her jeans. Lilly thought about patting him, but wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. He was fine, right? She reached out, considering it again, but ended up just standing there uncomfortable with the situation. She did find herself strangely happy that someone would hold onto her for comfort rather than to prevent her from breathing. She was pleased enough with this idea, that she decided dream tears weren't completely and utterly disgusting like real tears.

After a while Asher was finally able to speak again, "I still can't believe she's been through that."

"That was pretty fucked up," Lilly's frank response, "I promise never to touch the wheel again. Ever." she shuddered.

"Where did she go? I lost her on the way back here." Asher wiped some remaining tears from his eyes.

"Hell if I know," Lilly only realized this was the wrong answer after more tears welled up, "Woke up, maybe?" she was completely guessing at this point. She would push buttons until she found the one that stopped those tears though.

"Maybe," Asher was trying to convince himself, "I hope so."

"So, uh, you think she could help me?" Lilly wasn't trying to distract Asher, she just had no idea how to segue.

"I have no idea." Asher tried to think, "Honestly, I don't know anything about what she can do. She's gotta have powers like me right? Well, not like me, but powers. Something special at least." great now he was the one rambling awkwardly.

"Yeah, you'd think," Lilly shrugged.

Asher felt like he was sliding, but he was still just sitting there, "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" the witch looked at him like he was insane.

Asher slid away from the library, he could hear Lilly's response echoing in the darkness before he came to. He saw trees moving past him, each one growing from the sky and reaching its limbs down into the vast moon lit ground. Was he awake? Definitely. It all felt real.

Then felt a root bang across his back. Now he realized he wasn't upside down. He was on his back looking away from the person dragging him. He freed himself from the blanket that was wrapped around him and struggled to get to his feet.

"Heya, sex doll." Lizzy sauntered over to him.

"Lizzy! I'm so glad you'r-" Asher's words were cut short by a hard slap across his cheek, he knew it was going to bruised. This was the first time Lizzy had genuinely upset him, "I thought you might be dead!"

"Shows what you know," Lizzy rubbed her palm against her tights, clearly it had stung her as much as it had Asher, "I told you never to come into my dreams again."

"I didn't take us there on purpose!" Asher was defensive.

"Well, this will teach you to let someone else take the wheel." Lizzy really like this driving metaphor.

Asher grumbled and look around finally piecing together what was happening, "Are you freaking kidnapping me?!"

"Yes," Lizzy was being strangely honest, "We need to get to her before the Winchesters."

"Can't let them have a win? Wow, everyone's right. You really are a bitch!"

"Now listen to me." Lizzy grabbed his face, fingers digging into Asher's new bruise, "They are hunters. Real hunters. And real hunters don't let a witch survive if they can help it."

"No way. Dean would nev-"

Lizzy squeezed again pulling Asher's focus, "Yes he would. So would Sam. They've done it before and they'll do it again." her eyes said she was serious. Asher hadn't seen them like this before, "That duffel bag didn't clank because it was full of clothes."

Asher thought back and remembered watching Dean pack the bag before. If he'd done the same again, it would be full of weapons. Asher's whole body sunk with the realization. Lizzy, seeing him understand, let the incubus go.

Asher grabbed the bracelet and focused. He could sense Lilly's path nearby but not where they were now, "You're headed the wrong direction. She went that way." Asher took the lead and Lizzy let him. The pair spent the last hour of the night catching up to girl.

Asher would occasionally look back in Dean's direction. Sad for leaving him, but certain this would be easier without him at the moment. He knew the boys would find them eventually. Better to ask forgiveness than permission. He hoped.


	13. Chapter 13

Asher was following Lilly's trail, stumbling through the woods, when Lizzy grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him. He reeled in his senses, actually paying attention to his surroundings. They were at the edge of a clearing now.

Inside the clearing, closer to them, was a barn. It didn't look to be in total disrepair, unlike the country style home further ahead. The barn was painted the classic red and there seemed to be some light coming from inside.

"Is that her?" LIzzy's question almost felt rhetorical.

Asher focused again, he could sense the trail of the magic but couldn't feel the presence of another person, "Maybe?" Asher was starting to feel weak again.

"Let's find out then." Lizzy headed into the clearing, forcefully dragging Asher with her.

The pair edged up on the barn where they could hear the sound of someone talking to themselves inside.

"No, I don't care, this is obviously just the next level of this shit turning inward!" The girl snapped, "No. You're the stupid girl that has a problem listening to your elders. I've been here the whole time, I'm how you got into magic, the reason it works so well." She continued, before growling, "Only I would have a meglomaniac as, what is this… split personality or borderline? Damn it, now I'm making myself look shit up about myself." She finished with a dragged out sigh. As she paced frantically on top of a large blue tarp. "Great, we just, how am I already using we?" She lamented, pulling at her hair.

Asher tapped Lizzy on the side and quietly offered a questioning look, too afraid to make a sound and alert their presence.

Lizzy rolled her eyes, "She seemed to like you. Go make nice." She whispered, her eyes never leaving the crazy chick.

"Fine," Asher huffed, reaching for the door. He tried to open it both slowly and quietly but this only made the creek of the hinges a long drawn out moan.

"What's that? Who's there! What's going on? Who are you? What do you want! This is a bad ide- Dream people? Fuck. What the hell do you think you're doing? I told you to stay away…" The girl exclaims, after she spotted the two dream invaders. Pointing at them accusingly.

"Great…" Lizzy glared at Asher. "Hey there, Lilly right?"

Ashe could only offer a shrug before quickly being cut off by Lilly's continued rant.

"I asked questions dream walker." Lilly snapped, with obvious panic.

"Yeah dream walker, she asked you questions." Lizzy half chuckled, all too willing to let Asher fall under that bus.

"Uh, well," Asher tried to think back to the series of questions thrown at him, "You know who we are. Honestly, I'm here to help you," correcting course after a hard elbow from Lizzy, "we're here to help you."

"No one helps me. You are both bad listeners. This was a mistake, did you brings guns? I hate guns. I don't want anyone shot." Lilly warned them with narrowed eyes, inching her way over to a table.

"Yeah, remind me why this was a bad idea?" Lizzy folds her arms in front of her chest as she moved to lean against the wall just inside the building.

"You're going to start going crazy. Punches will be thrown, someone will get hurt. I don't do people. I'm sorry that man got shot. I am, but that wasn't my intention."

"Why would we want to hurt you? I don't understand," Asher furrowed his brow, "You didn't shoot him, we know that. Self defense, we get it." Asher hazarded some steps towards Lilly.

Lilly shrieked out in fear, losing the ground she had gained."Do not step on the tarp, your sneakers are fucking filthy. Jesus, boundaries, I don't just walk into your lair and disobey human curtesy Also you're going to get too close, and hit me, and shit will get weird!"

"Whoa, sex doll, back up." Lizzy whispered as she reached out to drag him back by the band of his jeans. "You're triggering crazy."

Asher swatted the hand off his waist, earning a punch as he moved out of Lizzy's reach, "Fine, just, humor me?" the incubus came close to the edge of the tarp and stopped, daring to fling a glare at Lizzy, "I know you're not crazy and neither are we. We're here to help. Seriously."

"We are." Lizzy confirms, still glaring at the kid's audacity.

"I don't believe you. Why the hell would anyone help me? This is wrong. People do not just do whatever the hell it is you two think you are doing. It's bad enough you dream rap-" Lilly took a second to reconsider that word choice,"FUCKed me."

"Well, consider us fucking even, you sidelined us into my nightmare. You don't hear me bitching about it." Lizzy snarled.

"No, blame the driver! I didn't want to fucking see that. Sorry by the way. That looked fucking horrendous. He shouldn't have shown up there in the first place. Not my fault he didn't know how to drive." Lilly clearly wanted no part of that horrific accident.

Lizzy blinked once as she moved her hand in a swipe in front of her."Looks like you're back under the bus sex doll."

Asher just stood there, hands in the air in surrender, "Well, maybe the fact that the two of us are here, trying to stay ahead of the men with a duffel bag full of guns so that they don't shoot you would convince you to cooperate?"

"What men, wait what guns? Why would anyone need a duffle bag of guns? That sounds dangerous."

"Yeah, well, they do dangerous work. Try to protect people from awful things. Her too," Asher nods to Lizzy, "Right now, we want to help you. Help. You. Help you." the incubus urged with his eyebrows.

"The big difference between them and me is that I don't find you to be awful. I," She paused as she carefully emphasized her next word, " don't want to shoot you, or hurt you."

"Okay… okay. Kay… I'm pretty fucking awful, but I don't want to be shot, by crazy men who probably shouldn't be allowed firearms. Why are you helping me...Wait, are they hunting me? I've never been hunted before...that's kind of nice. I feel wanted. But, no wait, that sounded bad. I do not want to be shot."

"Good, we don't want you to get shot," the incubus was suddenly confused, moving his gaze back to Lizzy, "though I'm not really sure what our plan is..."

"We're going to get her out of here." Lizzy starts to explain, before her gaze falls back on Asher, "You probably want to go back to your boy toys though, don't you."

"Wait, wait. You don't have a plan? Seriously, it's just get me out? Right, I can just leave. Actually, wait. You're not…" Lilly commented, drifting off. She hesitantly approached Asher, bringing her hand up and extending it awkwardly slow. As she poked him, "You're actually here. In person. That's hmm." She commented, poking him several times before putting her palm to his chest. "Weird. Do you feel like hitting me? You should have hit me by now. Why aren't you hitting me? What's wrong with you?"

"No, but it's not exactly doing anything for me either," Asher attempted the joke, "I don't like hitting people," a pause, "And nothing. What's wrong with you?"

"Would you like that in list or bullet form? Why don't you want to hit me? There's something wrong with you. Everyone hits me." She informed him, still not taking her hand from his chest.

"Aren't those both lists?" Lizzy asked

"A list is more informative, bullet points are briefer. You should be hitting me. Humans feel weird."

"Oh uh," Asher was worried about what he was about to say, "I'm not human. I'm an incubus, I guess. Which is some kind of fae thing, maybe Native American. It's confusing."

"OH! That… that actually makes so much sense. Thank gods, I thought I was going crazy. Incubus? Hmm, you should really figure more out about that. 'I guess' is a weird way to describe yourself. I've avoided supernaturals as a whole," she paused, "but now I regret that. I can touch you. And you're not hitting me. The more you know I guess. Oh, ew I'm touching you." She comments running back to the table and pumping hand sanitizer into her palms.

Lizzy looked Asher up and down, before she rolled her eyes once more, "I'm only half human, also of the Fae variety." She shrugged, why not, they'd both been in her head.

"Thank you for saying it first. Wasn't looking forward to being stabbed." his words seemed sincere.

"Yeah, you had that look about you. Why ruin this," she fluttered her hand between them, sweeping something away, "thing, we have going with awkward violence? Plus, I'd hate to dull this knife on your ribcage. It's my favorite."

"I didn't know fae actually existed, nor that they could interspecies breed. That's," a pause, "you're both weird. Is Incubus blood corrosive?" Lilly she finished washing her hands, before pumping more sanitizer into it.

"What?! No. I don't know. I don't want to know." he was clearly worried by this train of thought.

"We could find out if it would make you happy." Lizzy offered with a wicked smile.

"No. I just- you two were teasing each other. I understand. Huh. So the plan, before your psycho gun enthusiast friends show up. Wait are they human? Or are they fae too. Shit, did I do something to piss off fae hunters? Shit."

"We've got, I'd say another couple of minutes before they show up. We should go. And they're just normal everyday humans, that hunt, which actually makes them kind of crazy."

"Oh. That's… but my supplies, and packing and spells, and herbs and...shit."

"I can try to buy you some time, I'll keep an eye out for the guys. Dean did promise me that he'd let me talk to you before they did anything," Asher shrugged, "I'll do my best."

"How did I end up on a human hunter kill list? Not that I'm shocked, just more to avoid in the future." Lilly comments doing her best to pack things quickly.

"If they knew what was going on, I'm sure they wouldn't kill you. But they're human, and your situation, it could change their minds." the incubus frowned as he took up a post at the barn door.

"But, at best it's hard to explain, at worst, they're human and your particular," Lizzy paused, looking for the right word. "problem seems to only work with humans and then they shoot you."

"Oh." Is all she says as she packs away her items. in an obnoxiously OCD fashion.

Lizzy stood near the entrance as she listened for any sign of movement. "Hmmm, is there any way-"

"Not if I'm doing it right. It has to be done right."

"Okay." She rolled her eyes.

A few minutes of packing pass and Lizzy hears it first, Dean and Sam are on the edge of the clearing. She tips off Asher, who heads out to the pair trying to distract and delay them. Even doing his best to explain the situation the two hunters still want proof leaving the ladies in the barn little time to finish up.

"Okay, done." Lilly breathed, picking up her backpack and messenger bag.

"Finally!" Lizzy exclaimed in a hushed whisper, "We have got to go before-"

Just a little too late, as the barn door offers another low moan. Asher stands with Dean and Sam behind him. Both a distressed and worried look on his face.

"-they get here. Really, fucking OCD bitch."

"Really! It's not ocd, it's doing it right, I have enough problems without labeling my quirks thank you. Oh… hmm." Lilly corrects her when her eyes land on the two men. "Though I see your point."

Dean narrows his eyes as they land on the young goth woman. He clearly reaches for something, but Asher quickly grabs that hand, "Stop it. She really didn't do anything!" Asher's pleading is desperate.

"Listen to the sex doll. Please. Just this once." Lizzy actually asked.

"A please from you?" Dean growled, "You just wanna bag this witch for yourself. Ugh, I knew Sam was in idiot for trusting you."

"Hey, you're keeping an incubus around as your own personal boy toy. Do you really have any right to judge this?" Lizzy snapped at him, her eyes momentarily landing on Asher, nearly apologetic. Nearly.

"I am not a witch, ass. Offensive. What's with the labeling? I'm not labeling any of you. Rude." Lilly huffed.

"Just shut up Lilly. Not helping." Lizzy's words were short.

"Yeah, well," Dean couldn't find any good response, "I'm still right about you."

"Sure, whatever gets you through your nights Winchester. We're going now. Come on Lilly." Lizzy ordered the other woman.

"Right, are we just walking past hostile one and two? Personal experience indicates that's a bad idea." Lilly was clearly hesitant.

"Do you have any powers? Either of you?" Asher had run out of ideas, "Maybe one of you could actually do something?" He locked his hands around a wrist of each of the hunters, a soft glow emitting where he touched. Their eyes turned to him and away from the women in the barn. Asher was trying to hold their attention with his incubus influence as long as he could.

"I just, but packed, you're glowing. Like one of those worm dolls." Lilly was almost too distracted by this.

"Lilly, spells, get us out of here. Before he loses them." She walked backwards to stand next to the other woman as she kept her eyes on the men in front of her.

"Their not roted, this isn't like Harry Potter, damn it." Lilly commented rushing back to the tarp, and digging through her bag. Pulling several herbs out. Chanting in a foreign language.

Energy begins to gather behind the girls as the chanting continues. A small tear opens in the air, a window into a void. Lilly lights some of the herbs, the smoke funneling into the tear slowly widening it. An arc of electricity cuts through the air, connecting Asher and the wormhole and knocking the hunters away from the barn.

"Okay, well, hmm, there you go." Lilly takes a pause from the ancient dialect.

"What is this? This looks- what is this?" Lizzy, was afraid. It had been a long long time since she'd last been afraid.

"You told me to spell, I spelled. As for which spell, well...we should probably go now, this one is a bit touchy if I remember correctly. And I rushed through it. Which, yeah we need to go." Lilly commented, her eyes widening in concern as she feels the air shift. Everything was starting to suck into the tear.

"Okay then, how do we do this? What do I do?" She looked out of the barn where the hunters were regaining their footing.

"Not sure, never used this spell, but my guess is step in." Lilly commented heading towards the rift. "I'm not sure, why that happened. Asher, I hope you really meant it when you wanted to help, you should have mentioned Incubuses were conductors."

Asher had no way of responding at this point. The electrical energy had consumed him, pulling him towards the rift. Sparks flew from his mouth, eyes, and limbs.

"Right, Um, suggestion, don't fight magic. Also he's coming with." She comments unconcerned before she steps into the wormhole. Wanting away from the two giant men with a bag full of guns.

Lizzy ran to catch her by the arm before she was completely through.

As the women step into the rift, Asher collides with them pushing them through. Asher now free from the influence of the spell floats in this strange space, unconcious. The pull of the void starts to separate him from the two women, dragging him out of arm's reach.

"Fuck, that's not good..." Lilly comments, reaching out for the Incubus.. "Probably, I don't know. I suggest not letting go. I really hope you like Alaska. Was not expecting you to come with."

"Shit, Asher! Wake the fuck up." Lizzy shouted at him. "And what do you mean? I put my life on the line for you. Like I was going to let you leave and face the Winchesters alone." She says as she tightened her grip around Lilly.

"What I mean is, I don't know what ritual I just performed. I just spit one out. I'm not even sure which type this one was. I was still in the process of researching it. I was not expecting that to happen with Asher, and I wasn't expecting you to tag along. I don't have a way to get him back to us." She breathed out pulling on her hair. Looking towards the incubus with concern.

"Assured death or tag along, those were my options at that point. Stupid fucking, damn it, he was starting to grow on me." Lizzy's frustration was apparent.

"I suppose now wouldn't be the best time to reiterate that I still don't quite know what this ritual does." Lilly added nonchalantly.

"Wake the fuck up!" Lizzy's last call out to the incubus made urgent by her now companion's repeated info..

The words fell on deaf ears, Asher completely unable to hear them. His change of course sending him into the edges of the void and pulling him into another reality. The girls headed for who knows where. It was unlikely that they'd ever see eachother again.

Asher materialized, still unconscious on a wide stump. It would be hours before he'd wake up. Even longer before he found out what had happened to him.

 _Author's Note: This is the end of Book 1 of Lost Boy. The story IS going to continue, just in a different section. We'll be picking back up with Asher in the Teen Wolf universe in Book 2. That doesn't mean we're done seeing him involved with Supernatural, but expect to see him move through a few different universes before this story reaches its conclusion. Thanks for following with me so far and I hope you like where things go to in the future._

 _Feel free to let me know if you have any other favorite supernatural themed shows you'd like to see Asher move through, I'm always open to feedback and suggestions._

 _P.S. You should read Witch Pie. Because reasons. Go do that. No, but really, DarkTwistedSisters were a big part of making this story happen and had there hands in this chapter helping me write it. If you liked this chapter especially you really should check out their work!_


	14. Chapter 14

I just wanted to let anyone know who was enjoying this story on here that rather than continue to post on and risk having my work pulled down I've moved to a more supportive site. If you're interested in continuing to follow the story of Asher, our Lost Boy you'll have to do it on Archive of Our Own.

Sorry, if this is an inconvenience but if you like this type of story you should probably be there anyways.

Thanks for your understanding,

AreWordsEnough


End file.
